This Toxic Life Of Mine
by Vedahzii
Summary: "Such a villainous quirk," is what they say, the "soon to be villain" is what they called me. "You could never be a hero with that quirk" well guess what, I can and I will. Nothing will stop me from keeping my promise, I'd rather go to hell than to see her cry. My name is Dokusei Sumiteru, and this is this toxic life I live in. R&R- Vedahzii
1. Chapter 1 An Awakening

The eerie tone of the heartbeat monitor filled the nearly empty, sealed off, hospital room. The only occupant in the room was a young boy, who appeared to be sleeping, he was no older than five, with messy poison green hair, skin in a deathly gray green color, and his body was hooked up to medical machines.

Outside of his room three adults stood outside of his door. Two female, and one male, a married couple and a female doctor. "Well good news is he's expected to make a full recovery," the doctor informed the parents of the child. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and was in a hazmat suit, with the top half off

"And the bad news doctor?" Asked the boy's mother, who's being held in her husband arms for support. She has blond hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a café apron with her name tag in it Higa Sumiteru.

"He'll need to be quarantine off till we know if his quirk can't go airborne" the Doctor said with a sad smile. "That also means you can not visit him with out a hazmat suit on."

"Can you give us an estimated time of when he'll be able to leave?" Asked Mr. Sumiteru he has green balding hair and blue eyes, and he's wearing a suit. "I don't want him missing too much of school fall behind."

At that his wife gave him a nasty glare, "Robun! Our son nearly died and worry about his education!" She put her firsts on her hips and yelled at her husband Robun, who had his hands up in surrender, "we should be worried that we may not be able to even touch Dokusei ever again!" She turns around and puts a hand on her face, letting herself calm down after her outburst.

Robun sighed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Higa, I'm worried about that as well, but I'm worrying to make sure he still has a future," he turned his head to the doctor, "he will be able to come out right?"

The Doctor nodded, "Oh most certainly," the Doctor pulled out a clipboard, "from what we can tell, his quirk is mostly liquid base. I've estimated that he'll be here for about two weeks, one week for recovery and another week for quarantine." She flipped a few pages of the clipboard, "I don't believe that when your quirks awoken it didn't have you a reaction like this, correct?" The couple shook their heads no, the two never had a reaction to their quirk awakening, just finding out that they could use their quirks now

Robun and his wife took the seats outside of Dokusei's room. The worried farther rubbed the back of his neck, clearly a nerves habit, and turned to the doctor. "If it you wouldn't mind, could you please explain what happened to Dokusei's quirk again, I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"Oh most certainly, it's called Toxigenesis. He's able to produce versus toxins, when his quirk awakened a slew of deadly toxins flooded his system and he's body was pretty much braking down. If it wasn't for the fact that his liver is three times larger than a normal person's his age, he would most certainly be dead." She looked through her notes for more information, "it seems that almost all of his body's liquids were turned into very toxic forms of themselves."

"Do you know which liquids are not toxic?" Higa chimed in.

"From what we have tested his sweat and urine show no signs. Unfortunately do to his age we don't know if his repetitive fluids are toxic or not, well have to find out when he becomes of age."

"Is there anything else we need to know about his quirk?"

"The toxins in his body had change him appearance wise, his skin is forever changed, the whites of his eyes are now black, and he grew venomous claws on his hands, much like yours Mrs. Sumiteru, but he's unable to fully retract them and don't have need of a venom sack, like you."

Higa looked in the window, seeing her sleeping son, "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

"His body is stable, could be now or tomorrow. If it's the day after that then we have to start worrying. However I'm optimistic, he should be up..." She looks to the slumbering boy and can see that he is stirring awake, "now apparently." She put the top half of her hazmat suit back on and went in the room.

Dokusei's eyes were blurry, his body felt heavy and weak. As he tried to sit up, a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder and pushed him back down. "Whao there big guy, take it easy." The Doctor smiled at him, moving the bed to a sit up positioning.

Dokusei raised his hands to rub his eyes, his arms flopped around his chest a few times and his hands finally reached his face. After a good rub of his eyes he could see much more clearly. A small amount of shock was on his face, the heartbeat monitor was increasing in sound slightly, he stared at his hands, the deathly gray green pigment and his new found claws. "W-What happened?" Dokusei's voice came out quiet and hoarse.

"You're quirk awakened, and you body had a bad reaction to it." She handed him her phone, with the camera app opened, his picture stared back at him. The white of his eyes now black with bright blue irises shining through. "Count yourself lucky you didn't die, you gave your folks quote the scar." She rested her hand on his back.

"W-Where are mommy and daddy?" He asked as crystal green tears build up in his eyes.

The Doctor took back her phone, "They are right out side dear, I'll be right back with them." She gave him a box a tissues and gotten up to leave. Dokusei nodded has she left, as soon as the door closed he let the tears fall. The poisonous tears numbed his cheeks, he used the tissues to wipe away most of the tears that he could, with out gouging out his eyes with his claws.

He was left to his thoughts for about five minutes, thoughts ranged from of how long was he out, to could he even leave? He wasn't left alone much longer, when 3 people walked into his room, all three wearing strange suits. He could see the faces of his parents and the return of the doctor.

His mother came and hugged him. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"What's going on? Why are you wearing those strange suits?" He asked, green tears threatening again to spillover again.

A sad, soft smile, escape her features. Grabbing the tissues she dabbed away the tears. "Your quirk is dangerous to us at the moment, and the doctor doesn't want us getting sick." The Doctor came up with a biohazard trash can and helped Higa clean up all the used tissues. "As for what's going on," she looks to the doctor, the other women gave her a nod, "your quirk hurt your body, and made you sick, you've only beed asleep for 3 hours. The doctor said you'll have to stay here for a few weeks till we know everything about your quirk."

"What is my quick?" He looked at his hands as he asked. He knows it was very rare for one's quirk in to change one's appearance like his.

The Doctor stepped in to explain. "You're quirk is the ability to produce poisons and venoms of raging degrees. When you're quirk awakened foreign toxins flooded your body, changing your appearance, and your claws grew in. It appears you quirk is a combination of both your parent's quirks, just a much stronger."

He was a little bit afraid to ask his next question, fear was obvious on his face. "C-Can... Can I be a hero with this quirk?" He closed his eyes in fear of a rejection.

The Doctor looked towards the boy's parents, and shrugged her shoulder lightly. The back ar Dokusei, "That not my decision to make. Do you believe you can be a hero with your quirk?"

Dokusei clenched the blankets in his fists, "no..." it was so quiet, his mother could barely hear it

The Doctor sighed, "well you still got 11 years to truly make up your mind. Being a hero is not for everyone it takes a special kind of person to lay their life on the line like that, however you won't know if you're the kind of person if you don't do it in the first place." She puts a hand on his head, and gave a gentle rub. "At least think on it." Dokusei looked up at her a gave a small nod. She removed her hand and turned to his parents. "Alright, now let's discuss the recovering and quarantine plan."

The family and the doctor discussed about how Dokusei will be staying in the hospital for two weeks, how the staff will monitor his health, and will notify the family if anything changes. All the while Dokusei himself was having a debate in his head of if he could be a hero or not with such a villainous quirk. The only thing he can hope now is that no one in school will treat him differently.


	2. Chapter 2 Curse, Blessing or Both?

The first week of school was not exactly what Dokusei expected, the looks were not of worry as he thought they would, but of a look he couldn't describe. The other kids thought that he would do something bad, they all thought the same thing. They where scared of him, however they never dared voice it out loud

The second week was more or less the same as the last, except now Dokusei was getting the same look from his teachers. He also noticed that the other children were distancing themselves from him, and whispering about him behind his back, however he could never catch what they were saying. The kids would say that their games or group were full. Some just out right avoided him. Dokusei brought this to his parents, and his folks didn't know what to do, they just asked informed him to let them know if anything changes.

On the third week is when everything changed. It started much like the other two weeks, the scared stares, the low whispers, kids avoiding him like a plague. The change didn't happen till recess. Dokusei was by himself in the sandlot, watching the others running around like crazy chickens. He decided he should try and play with them again. Walking up to a group of kids he made his presence known. "H-Hey can I play with you guys?"

The whole group froze up, their leader, a kid with blond hair and red eyes, turned around and looked at Dokusei like he was stupid. "Why should we let a loser villain play hero with me?"

Dokusei's eyes went wide with shock, "V-Villain? What do you mean?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "Are you retarded or something? No one wants to play with you with such a villainous quirk. In fact I'd be doing society a favor by getting rid of you, you worthless sack of shit." The blonde extended his palms out, miniature explosions erupted from his palms.

Dokusei face was covered in fear, "B-But... I-I-I'm not a villain. I just wanted to play..." he took a step back as he said that, while the blonde boy took a step forward.

"Doesn't matter, I'll be taking out useless garbage out of my way." An sadistic smile spread across his face.

The next thing Dokusei knew was that a small but strong explosion knocked him to the ground. The blond boy leaped on top of him, punching at him and using his explosive quirks on the poisoned haired kid's ribs and arms. Dokusei looked for a teacher as he tried to keep his head safe, but the teacher on duty just looked the other way and let this happened. The torment went on for what felt like hours. Dokusei's screams and pleas for help hell on deaf ears. The other kids are just simply too scared to help.

The beating finally stopped when the bell rang ending recess. "Now stay there like a good defeated villain," the blonde boy spat as he walked away. "And if I ever see you in my presence again I'll make it ten times worse!" Dokusei just laid there for a long while, tears and silent whimpers escaped from him. He didn't know how long it was until somebody found him. To Dokusei's surprise it was his homeroom teacher.

The older women heard what happened to Dokusei from her other students. She may be afraid of him but she is still his teacher, and after she is finished with the toxic boy, she going to have a few words to the teacher on duty who let this happened.

When she arrive to where the boys lay, she was shocked to see how much damages his clothing was. his hair was covered In dirt and soot, the right side of his shirt was nonexistent, and his arm, ribs, and face was covered in bruises and burns. The older woman could hear his sobs, although quote as they are, "oh dear..." at the sound of her voice his body tensed up.

Dokusei's cries were more clear, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I have a scary quirk. I'm sorry." His cries grew louder and louder each sorry escaped his lips.

The teacher removed her over shirt and carefully wrapped it around Dokusei's form, so to not hurt him anymore or to get herself poisoned. When the shirt was over him she picked him up and carried him towards the nurse's office. She was shushing him as best she could. She saw that Dokusei placed a loose sleeve over his eyes, blocking his poisonous tears from her, and leaned into her chest for comfort. " _You're too kind to be a villain_ ," she thought to herself, " _maybe there is nothing to be afraid from you._ "

Latter that week Dokusei's parents pulled him out of that school and moved him to a new one. However the bullying never stopped. At the end of each school year his parents would move him to a different school. Every time saying "it'll be different this year" but it was always the same. That was until his fourth year in elementary school, it is there where he met someone that change his life forever.

Dokusei was trying to mind his own business, staying out of everyone's way, trying not to be noticed. It seems the bullies of the school just have it out from him today. Four boys surrounded him, one of them has some form of crocodile quirk for a head, he as behind him, the one to his right had metal arms for a quirk, on Dokusei's left the bully looked plane, so he couldn't tell what his quirk was, and finally the leader in front of him, he seem to have some kind of bones coming out of his back. they are all a year ahead of them.

"Well if it isn't the new kid, the one with the villainous quirk I heard." Their leader spoke with such arrogance, and made the blonde child look tamed. "let's give this villain an initiation he won't forget," with that crocodile head grabbed Dokusei and held them in place, the other two grabbed his arms so that Dokusei doesn't fight back.

Their leader, pulled out one of the bone spikes from his back, and used it like a baseball bat and swung it at Dokusei's gut. After a few swings he started coughing up poisonous bile. Crocodile head threw him to the ground, then the rest just threw rocks at him. He didn't know how long it will last, however he heard something he never thought he would hear, "HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BIG MEANIES!" Dokusei looked up in time to see a girl with pink hair and skin coming to defend him.

If it's one thing Mina hated it was bullying. She was going to go play on the swingset when she saw the new kid getting beat up by the schoolyard bullies. She recognized new kid because she was in his class. He was getting pelted by rocks when she arrived. "I said. GET AWAY!"

Metal arms decided to chime in. "Oh yeah, you and what army?" he said punching his fist into his palm. Mina then decide to activate her own quirk. Acid started dripping between the gaps of her fingers in her fest, splashing onto the ground, melting the rock underneath. the moment the boys saw that she was going to fight that they bolted.

Mina nodded at the out come, and walked to the boy who was looking up at her in awe. "Are you okay? Talk about a first day huh?" The boy nodded. Mina extended her head to him, "my name's Mina Ashido, what's your name?"

He carefully grasp her hand in shock, Mina notice he had claws, "Dokusei Sumiteru," he said with a quiet voice.

Mina sat next to him. "Not your first time facing with bullies?" He shook his head no.

"You and I have very similar eyes, just mine are yellow." Mina had to say anything about his appearance, his eyes are the most catching, the black background of the eyeball really make the blue irises pop.

Dokusei just nodded a response. He doesn't now what to do with someone was willing to talk to him, let alone a girl! On the outside he seemed calm, but on the he's kinda freaking out. He decided to take a chance with her, "W-What's your quirk?" Damn his nervous stutter!

Mina smiled at him. "Mine is called Acid. I'm able to make corrosive liquid from my skin, I can make a weak acid or strong acid and, I'm also able to change its levels of solubility and viscosity, or at least that's what my folks told me." She reaches her hand out in front of her and that some acid drops from her fingertips onto the ground below. She turns back to Dokusei, "what's yours?"

Dokusei took a deep breath, "Toxigenesis, I'm able produces varying degrees of poisons and venoms. I can inject venom from my claws and spit poison, unfortunately most of the liquids in my body is toxic the only liquids excluded is my pee and sweat."

"That such a cool quirk!" Mina's excitement caught Dokusei off guard. "So you can make something that can paralyzed people right?"

"I think so?"

"You can catch bad guys so easily. Just a nick or spit and then bam! You got them!"

Dokusei looked at his hands. "You really think I can be a hero with this quirk?" Tears threaten the spillover.

"Yeah totally! You going to be an awesome hero, I can see it!" Mina saw the tears in his eyes, "hey are you ok?"

"You don't see me as a villain?" Dokusei looked at her, tears slowly getting through.

Mina tilted her head to the side, "of course not, if you were a villain you would have hurt those bullies." As soon as those words left her lips, she was hugged by her new friend, who was freely crying.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dokusei repeated those words and cried till his voice became hoarse.

Mina returned the hug. "You were bullied because people thought you were going to easily hurt someone?" She felt a nod.

After about a minute Dokusei let go, and pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. Wiping away any tears that remain. He handed her a spare one to wipe away the ones on her shoulder, she tried to decline but, "I don't want you getting sick because of my tears." She took it and wiped away on her shoulder.

The end of recess bell rang, and Mina helped her new friend up. "Come on, we don't want to keep the teacher waiting." He nodded in return, and the two of them went back to homeroom.


	3. Chapter 3 A Promise And The Exam

"So have you given any thoughts on what I said?" Mina asked Dokusei as they walked home from school, they found out they live pretty close to each other when they first met three years ago. The two of them have grown, Dokusei is now a bit taller than Mina, while the pick girl was more athletic than him.

She walked on Dokusei's left, walking casually with her hands behind her head. Dokusei held his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah," was the quote reply. He's was looking at his phone texting his mother that he and Mina are on their way to his house.

Mina gave him a look. "And that thought would be? Come on Doku I really want to know!" Doku was her nickname for him, she had trouble pronouncing his name when they first met. She just started calling that and it stock.

Dokusei sighed, put his phone away, and grab that his neck, "it's not that easy Mimi, I don't have the same amount of confidence as you do. Becoming a hero takes more than a flashy quirk, you got to have the heart to face the dangers too, or else you're going to get yourself or someone else hurt." It not that he doesn't want to be a hero, he just lacks confidence in his ability. What good is a toxin that can kill an African elephant ten times over to someone who's under ten feet of rubble? Nothing in his opinion.

"That is totally not true! I saw you save that cat who was stuck in the tree last week!" Mina tried to show an example. "You really do have what it takes to be a hero, you just need to take the right steps to do it!"

Dokusei sighed and was about to say something when Mina stopped walking. "Tell you what, you train as hard as you can and apply to UA's entrance exam with me, and I'll stop hammering you about this whenever you pass or fail." Before he could awesome, she wanted to seal the deal so she pulled out her secret weapon, her puppy dog face, she grabbed her hands in a begging position, pouted her lower lip, and made her eyes as sad and big as they can. "Please just try, for me."

Dokusei looked at her, his resolved failing fast. He really hated it when she did this, the only reason she's doing this because they both know it works on him. The walking biohazard looked away thinking to himself that he may be able to brake his own record of two minutes. The moment after he did that he heard her whimpering, looking back he can see tears pulling in her eyes. His shoulders sagged in defeat with a sigh. "Find I'll do it, just enough with the face, you look like I took your favorite toy or something."

"You promise?" Not letting go of the face and she made her voice a bit higher. She was really trying to sell this.

Dokusei smiled at her. "On my life."

Mina smiled and lunged at him with a hugged, "YAY! You're going to be one of the best heroes ever!"

Dokusei chuckled and hugged her, "I sure hope so." Hopped he sure did. " _What have I gotten myself into this time?_ " He thought to himself.

"Come on, my mom is not going to be happy if we're late for dinner again." He stopped hugging her and took a step back. Mina visibly shivered and nodded, grabbed his arm and bolted to his house.

That promise was made two years ago during his second semester in the first year of middle school. He joined a martial arts dojo that specialize in Taekwondo and Jiu Jitsu about a week after he made that promise. His masters told him he had decently powerful legs, as of now he can crack concrete. His belt rank was a level 4 2nd degree black belt.

During the two years he got ripped, yet he was still lean. He was also able to gain fine amount of control over his quirk. He's now able to produce a paralyzing toxin that can render people immobile in under a minute, half that if he added an adrenaline accelerant.

The day of the Entrance Exam had arrive. The gray green skinned boy was waiting for Mina at the train station, he arrived five minutes ago. When the horned girl finally showed up the train was a minute away from arriving. "Did you overslept again? You really need to stop staying up so late." Dokusei said with clear nervousness in his body language. His muscles were tense and he rolled his shoulders every now and then.

Mina was panting slightly, having ran all the way to the station. "Actually I go up pretty early, I just lost track of time with some last minute exercise to get rid of the nervousness." She patted his arm, "thanks for the text I would have been late other wise, heh."

The train arrived on time like usual, Dokusei walked to board with Mina quickly following. "What are friends for?"

The two boarded the train, Mina easily noticed Doku's nervousness as the two sat down. She gave him a kind knowing smile. "Nervous?"

Dokusei chuckled. "That's somewhat of an understatement."

"You'll be fine Doku, you just got to relax and not over think it."

The boy groaned. "Easier said than done Mimi." Leaning back in his set he looked up towards train's ceiling, "I just have this weird feeling that it going to be a lot harder for me than should be."

Mina just lightly shook her head. "Still, you don't need those unwanted nerves. Don't focus on the negative, focus on the positive!"

"I'm surprise you're not nervous about the written portion of exam, it will eat you alive," he looked at her with an amused smile, "you got to pass both in order to get in."

Her smiling demeanor plummeted into one of despair. She hanged her head and her shoulder slacked. "Thank you for reminding me about that Dokusei."

Dokusei chuckled at that, brought his arm around her shoulder and gave her a hug. "You'll do fine I was just teasing." he grunted as she elbowed him in his ribs.

"Ass" pinky muttered, but a smirk was clearly visible.

Another chuckle was heard from him, "Love you too sis." They may not be blood related but that was their relationship, two friends so close they're practically siblings.

The ride was mostly quite, the two trying to calm their nerves. They still had a few minutes before they reach their stop, then Mina had a thought. "Do you think well see Kirishima there?"

Dokusei looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Eijiro Kirishima?" She nodded, "I heard rumors of him shooting for UA. Maybe, why?"

"Remember that time when the four of us went shopping, and we ran into that huge villain?"

"You mean you three girl were shopping, while I was the pack meal? Yeah the guy was the size of a house and nearly crushed those nearly crashed you guys. It wasn't for your quick thinking you all would be dead."

Mina folded her arms. "Don't sell yourself short, if you didn't kick away the concrete that fell, my quick thinking wouldn't have matter."

"Your point?" Getting back on topic.

"My point is, Kirishima was there that day and the next day after school he appeared in front of us and apologize for not reacting."

Dokusei hummed at that. "He was scared, and couldn't move. It happens, if he's going for UA it means he doesn't want to make the same mistake again."

Mina nodded and the train came to a stop. She got up and stretched, those sets were definitely uncomfortable. "Come on the sooner we face the monster, the sooner we become heroes!"

"Ugh," he wasn't looking forward to this

He had to give UA credit, they sure know how to make a test. The written portion wasn't too difficult, he knew it was the practical though he had to worry about. He saw Kirishima when he entered the auditorium, giving the guy a pat on the shoulder as he walked by and sat to Mina's right.

What Present Mic showed them was pretty simple, defeat villains, gather points. Should be easy, except for the fact that the villains are robots. Dokusei had to really think out side of the box if he wanted to pass.

As he was walking towards the changing room, Mina asked him something. "You got any ideas on how you're going to pass?"

Dokusei shrugged. "I might able to blind some of them, but I'm not even sure about that." He was about to say more however Mina interrupted him

"You can do it, you'll think of something I know it!"

"Mina I-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She snapped at him. He gave her a look of shock, she rarely snaps at him like that. She took a breath to calm herself, "You of all people deserve to be a hero. So please just do your best?"

He smiled and nodded, "I will," then walked to the changing room.

Dokusei waited outside of his battle ground. His work out clothes were a gray t-shirt and bright green sweatpants. Looking around he saw many people, but a few caught his eye. One was a cute brunette doing some stretching, another was a fellow green haired boy, who was called out in the auditorium and right in front of him was a really tall dude who called out the green boy. Dokusei felt sorry for him. He was about that go help the guy, but Present Mic's voice chimed in, "And begin!"

Everyone took a second to make sure they heard that right, Dokusei on the other hand started moving, "What's wrong? The test has started! Run! Run!" He got about half way through the crowd before they started moving, "The die is casted!"

Dokusei was able to break away from the group and wined his way around, he ran in to a one pointer. "DIE!" is what it said.

" _I hope this works_ ," he thought to himself. " ** _Blinding Spray!_** " He spitted and green poisonous goop landed on the robot's ocular sensors. The robot fired at him but missed by a mile. Dokusei smiled at that, " _It worked!_ " He ran up to it and kicked its head clean off, surprising him. "huh guess these guys have weak plating. Ok one point!"

He ran into another one pointer and did the same tactic. It wasn't until he ran into a three pointer were that tactic didn't exactly work, he still blinded it but its frontal armor is too thick for him to kick through. "Ok if the front won't work let's try the back." He ran around the thing and kicked a decently sized dent in the back of the chassis, he did it again and the dent was bigger, on the third kick he bust through the chassis, stuck his hand inside and pull some wearing out. It must been important because it deactivated after that.

" _Alright five points so of,_ " he heard someone call out 28 points. "Damnit I'm falling behind." he soon booked it to another location.

It was here he ran into a trio of three pointers. "This is going to be problematic," he matter to himself. Running between two of them he got one of the to destroy the other, hopefully that counts. He blinded the one in far back and climbed on the back of the one that destroyed its friend. Ripping into its armor plating as fast as he can, he pulled out what looked to be its core. It started to beep very dangerously. Not thinking twice he threw the core at the blinded one, as soon as it made contact with the robot, it exploded.

"Heh, cool," he added up his current total, "14 points still not enough." Dokusei ran into another three pointer in the streets, he was about to engage it when it exploded by some sort of laser. Looking towards the source he saw a blonde boy with an awesome belt. Dokusei was about to say something, however he saw that from a nearby building a slab of concrete was about to land on the blonde. Jumping into action, Dokusei tackled the blonde away from the falling debris. He checked the guy for injuries, "your alright?"

"Yeah thanks, let's call it even. I saved you, you saved me." He got up and ran to find another villain bot.

Dokusei was about to run to another area when the ground started to shake. He saw the 0 pointer, it towered over the buildings. It was coming his away thusly he ran in the opposite direction. He saw the fellow green hair on his back side with the look of utter fear on his face. Dokusei stopped to help the guy up, that when they both heard a scream. looking back he saw the cute brunette trapped under some rubble. The green eyed boy ran at the behemoth, with Dokusei not to far behind. The fellow green haired boy jump towards the things face as Dokusei ran to get the girl out from under the rubble. He lifted it up as best he could, there is just enough room for her to squirm out.

As soon as she was out, they heard someone yell smash about them and a sonic boom soon after. Both looked up and saw that the boy just destroyed the 0 pointer in one punch! They also saw the guy had no safeway of coming down. The brunette ran to a wrecked robot and made it float up, "Catch him if I don't!" She yelled at Dokusei.

"Right!"

The boy was plummeting towards the earth at a pretty fast rate. He looked like is about to throw another punch, but before he could the brunette slapped him, and Dokusei caught him. Being careful not to stab him with his claws, Dokusei tried putting them down but realize that the boy was floating. The burnett weakly shouted. "Release!" Her, the wrecked mech and the boy stopped defying gravity and obey its laws.

Dokusei gently put the boy down seeing that both his legs and his right arm were broken. He looked around for stuff to make a makeshift splint, he found too long piece of metal about the size of the boys arm, and place them parallel to it. He took off his shirt and tour two strips from it and tied it around the metal, securely sandwiching the metal between the boys right arm.

He heard Present Mic yell times up and saw the boy started crying saying he just wanted one point. That didn't stop Dokusei administering first aid. The brunette came over after emptying her stomach. "Well he be ok?"

"Yeah I think so, I just need four pieces of metal about the size of his shins, to make two more splints, then we wait in till someone can give him proper medical attention."

Dokusei and the brunette looked around for that only finding enough for one more. Dokusei repeated the process of making a splint.

"Now now, you didn't need to go that far." They both heard a elderly female voice.

The two would be heroes looked towards the voice and saw a small old woman, with an nurses outfit on, hobbling towards them.

"I didn't know how long it would've been for someone like you to get here." Dokusei bowed his head, "I only thought about the guy's safety."

She stood in front of the now unconscious green eyed boy. "Those are some good instincts, you'd make fine heroes, both of you," she leaned down and kissed the top of the unconscious boy's head and his limbs magically healed.

"Yeah I would have, if I would've made enough points." Dokusei grumbled a response

"What's your score?" The brunette asked.

"14," disappointment was written all over his face, but he looked up at the brunette, "what's yours?"

She read the back of her head nervously and smiled, "28."

Dokusei hummed and got up. "Good for you. Now if you excuse me I got to break the bad news to a friend of mine."

Mina was waiting outside the main entrance to UA, waiting on Dokusei. She started worrying about Dokusei when didn't show up right away. " _Did he leave with out me or is he hurt? Or..._ " Mina didn't have to think any longer, spotting her best friend exiting the main building. She ran up to him. "So how did you do!?" Excitement was written all over her face, but then she noticed the blue look he gave her. Mina's shoulder slacked and her face grew concerned, "Hey what's wrong?"

Dokusei couldn't look at her in the eye his voice was low and weak. "I'm sorry Mina, I didn't get enough points. I don't think I'm going to make it to UA."

There was a long pause, Mina looked at him in disbelief. "Please tell me this some sort of joke?"

Tears welled up in both of their eyes. Dokusei shook his head no. "I wish it was."

Mina hugged him, and he hugged back. "I'm sorry Mina. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you." Then both broke down into tears

The two sat there for a few minutes, but it felt like hours to them. Eventually they let go of each other, Dokusei hander her a handkerchief, the the too walked home with little to no words spoken between them.


	4. Chapter 4 The Letter and A Future

Mina knew that Dokusei was depressed; it was pretty obvious. When he told her what his score was, she felt very reluctant to hell him her own score. The difference between a score of thirty-eight and fourteen was very large.

When Mina received her UA letter, she debated on opening it right at her place, however she decided to go Dokusei's house. Dokusei lived in a fairly large apartment complex; it was a U-shaped building with four stories facing north, a main lobby on the ground floor in the middle of the U, and Dokusei's apartment was on the fourth floor and on the west arm.

Mina arrived at his apartment, knocked three times then entered, yelling out an energetic, "Hello!" As Mina was taking off her shoes at the entryway, an older woman popped her head into the small hallway.

Higa smiled at Mina's arrival, "Mina, good to see you. Lunch will be ready in a minute, and if you're looking for Dokusei, he's in his room looking at his letter; I think he's waiting for you."

Mina smiled and walked into the large open space that served as the living room, kitchen, and dining room. In the back of the main room was three doors, two bedrooms, and one bathroom. The bathroom was on the far right towards the kitchen, and the bedrooms were closer to the living room. Dokusei's room was on the left and had a biohazard sign hanging on the door with his name on it. Mina gave him that for his birthday.

Mina gave a light knock and opened the door. "Hey, Doku, it's me." Dokusei's room was a decent size; the bed was to the left of the door, his closet a few feet away from the foot of the bed, and a small window poured light into the room. Finally the last thing that was notable was the computer desk on the opposite side of the bed and parallel to the wall.

Dokusei looked to his right, seeing Mina, who gave him a smile. He waved at her and gave her a very subtle smirk in return. His UA letter was on his desk right in front of him.

"I got mine," she pulled out her letter, "I was hoping we could open them together?"

Dokusei turned to his letter, "Ok... who's first?" he asked somewhat hesitantly.

"I was thinking you should go first."

"Oh... I-" He would've said more but he stopped himself.

Mina came up to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Do you want me to open it for you?"

He mumbled a 'no' and reached for the letter. Staring at it for a bit, he broke the seal and spilled its contents onto the desk. There was a hologram projector in the letter, and it turned on as soon as it hit the desk. "I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"

"Woah, All Might!" Mina shouted.

"If you're wondering why I am here, it is because I will be a teacher at UA! Young Dokusei Sumiteru, you have done well in the written exam, however you only received fourteen points."

Dokusei looked down and Mina hugged him. "However that is not all, please look at this." They looked back up to see All Might pointing to a screen. The two teens saw Dokusei save the laser kid, and then saw him save the cute brunette from being crushed. "This exam you see.. We weren't just watching for villain-based points-" and finally they saw him catch the green haired kid and administer first aid to him "-A hero course that rejects those who do the right thing is no hero course at all!"

Realization hit both of them. "Rescue points were also a factor!" The screen showed a panel of judges putting up their scorecards. "Thirty-five rescue points for Dokusei Sumiteru!"

Dokusei had the look of pure shock on his face, his total number of points was forty-nine. "Congratulations on making it to the UA's hero course!" The projection ended with a picture of the scoreboard of the top ten who made it. He didn't see his name up there, but considering the fact that the number ten spot was fifty points, he took a guess at saying he was in the eleventh placement.

Dokusei was dumbfounded and Mina had the largest green in the world. "I can't believe it/I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" they both said at different volumes. Mina tackled him in a hug, forcing Dokusei out of his chair. "YOU DID IT; YOU'RE GOING TO UA!"

Dokusei started laughing at his friend's antics, "Now we just need to make sure you're going with me."

Mina got up and quickly opened her letter. "You're right!" Her video was much like Dokusei's just that she had a lot more villain points, barely passed the written exam, and she got ten rescue points. Her total was forty-eight and placed twelfth; Dokusei beat her by one point. Mina didn't care though, she was just happy that her best friend and herself were going to the best hero school in the country, if not the world!

Dokusei put an arm around Mina's shoulder and gave her a hug. "Alright, let's fill out the paperwork and then we can go out to eat for a celebration."

"Alrighty then!" She grabbed her quirk registration form and her hero custom form and got to work. After the two filled out the paperwork, they got both families and went out to eat at a cool restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5 First Day of UA!

The few weeks that followed the letter opening and on to the new school year, weren't really notable. They got their uniforms, turned in the paperwork, and picked up any last minute school supplies.

Dokusei and Mina were walking from the train station to UA; the two got up pretty early, wanting to make sure that they weren't late trying to find their classroom. Mina was still tired though, a morning person she was not. "Why does school have to start so early?" she asked rhetorically.

Dokusei shrugged, "At least we don't go to an American school; I heard that some kids have to get up before the sun even rises."

The pink girl shuddered at the thought. "I'd be a zombie."

"I think I'd be ok, though I wouldn't want to test it."

Mina rubbed her eyes. "I don't remember the school being this far." She remembered getting there a lot faster last time.

The walking biohazard chuckled, "That's because we pretty much ran to the school."

When they finally reached the school, they saw that a good amount of people were also here early. Dokusei saw someone he thought he recognized. "Kirishima?"

Mina looked towards where Dokusei was looking. "Whoa, what did you do to your head!?" The two walked up to the, now, spiky redhead. "Is this your debut for high school!?" Dokusei chuckled at Mina's excitement; apparently seeing Kirishima's new look woke her right up. "You got horns now! We can be horn buddies now!"

Kirishima gave her a big o' smirk. "Damn straight! Don't touch them though, you'll mess it up." His face became more serious, " I'll never regret my intentions again. I going to be a hero who can protect people."

He turned around to walk away, still talking, "I'm saying sayonara to my pathetic old self," but before he could get far Dokusei's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Kirishima, you're still beating yourself up over what happened last year, aren't you?" Before Dokusei could say more, Mina interrupted,

"No, I think he's just trying to pressure himself, yet..." She randomly punched him, shocking both of the males in the group. "Don't push yourself too hard!"

"What the hell? Cut that out!"

She stopped and took a breath. "How are you going to say "sayonara" to your old self when you're still pulling that gloomy face!? When you actually overcome yourself, deep down, come and see me, kay?" As she put a finger over her lips and gave them a creepy smile, Dokusei rolled his eyes. "I'm looking forward to spreading the rumors of Mr. High School debut all over the place!"

Dokusei looked to Kirishima. "You don't need to push yourself too hard man; it doesn't hurt to have a motivator but it can be crushing sometimes," he points to Mina with this thumb, "if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be at UA right now." Dokusei quickly looked to Mina. "And Mimi, don't go spreading nasty rumors about him. If you do that, I'll tell the whole school you still sleep with a teddy bear," he said, knowing full well that Kirishima was right next to him

Mina had a look of shock and fear on her face. "You wouldn't dare!? Don't bring Mr. Snuggles into this!

Kirishima put his hand over his mouth to stop from bursting out laughing. "Thanks guys, and Mina, I'll keep that in mind."

Dokusei looked at the time. "Alright let's go, we don't want to be late," and the three of them left. They were kind of glad that they came early, because finding their class took a bit of time; the school was huge!

The trio were shocked to find out that they were all assigned to class 1-A. They reached the door to the class and saw how large it was. Mina decided not to dilly dally and opened the door. There weren't many students in there yet, just about half of the full twenty showed up.

Looking up at the board, there was a seating chart. Mina was located in the first row, next to the door, second seat. Dokusei and Kirishima were in the second row, fourth and third seat respectively. There were a few people around Dokusei's desk: Kirishima in front, the tall blue haired boy from the battle ground to his right, a bigamously dude with really big lips behind him, and to his left was a guy with a bird head.

Dokusei introduced himself to his seat buddies, and they introduced themselves as Tenya Iida, Rikido Sato, and Fumikage Tokoyami. Dokusei mainly talked with Kirishima about the practical part of the entrance exam. More of his fellow classmates filled in, and now there were only about three or four seats left. The next person who caught Dokusei's eye had spiky blond hair, red eyes, and an intimidating scowl. Dokusei recognized him immediately; the blond was of course a lot older now, but those eyes, he remembered them well. It seemed by his attitude towards everything apparently, he hadn't changed.

The blond ignored the seating chart and just took a random open seat and placed his foot on the desk, not giving a damn about the world. Iida got up from his seat and went to the blond; his arms moving robotically, and with a very serious expression, he said, "Remove your foot from that desk! Such action is insulting to those who came to UA before us as well as to the craftsman who built the desk!"

Arrogance rolled off the blond like sweat off the brow on a hot day. "Like I care. What middle school are you from, you extra?"

Iida was a bit taken back by the blond's rudeness. "I-I'm from Somei Privet Academy. My name is Tenya Iida"

"Somei eh?" the arrogant bastard chuckled, "a stuck-up elitist then? I'm going to enjoy destroying you."

Iida was shocked; he didn't expect someone like him to be aiming to be a hero. Dokusei got annoyed by the blond's antics and got up to try and defuse the situation before it became worse. "What kind of aspiring hero would threaten a fellow student?" Dokusei walked up and stood between the two. "A hero should be able to inspire hope into others, and be prepared to stare death in the face, whether it be your own death or the death of civilians."

The blond glared at Dokusei. "Just who the fuck do you think you are that you can talk down to me, you damn extra!?" Off to the side, Dokusei saw Mina giving him a "what the hell" look. He sent her a wink that was barely noticeable.

Dokusei gave him a neutral look and sarcastically answered, "Dokusei Sumiteru, the guy who doesn't believe he's some manga character, unlike you short fuse." Dokusei smirked at the nickname he gave to the loudmouth blond.

The blond snarled angirly. "Why you little fucker..." Short Fuse was about to blow but was interrupted by a noise at the door.

"Ah! It's you Curly Hair!" That got everyone to look at the door. Dokusei saw Iida with the green curly haired boy he saved, as well as the cute brunette.

"Deku..." Dokusei heard the blond mutter. Dokusei began to walk over to them. "HEY, I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET!" the blond yelled.

Dokusei completely ignored him. "Good to see you two made it." He extended his hand toward the curly haired boy. "Name's Dokusei Sumiteru."

The poor boy was stuttering so bad he could barely get a sentence out, "I-I-I'm-"

"If you're here to socialize, then get out," a voice interrupted the boy. The four of them turned towards the ground, spying what looked like to be a man caterpillar thing just outside the door. "This is the hero course."

The man got up and out of his sleeping bag cocoon. "It took you eight seconds to quiet down. Time is a very precious resource. You lot aren't very rational, are you?"

" _Is he a teacher?"_ Dokusei thought to himself. " _If he's a pro, I don't recognize him."_

"I am here as your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Please to meet you."

"Well, did not expect that," Dokusei muttered. Aizawa started rifling through his sleeping bag, pulling out gym uniforms.

"Put these on, and head out to the grounds." The uniforms were passed around, and the class went to the changing rooms. It was here that Dokusei finally learned the curly haired boy's name. "Sumiteru!" Dokusei saw the said boy catching up to him after leaving the changing room. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. It nice to meet you and I wanted to say thank you for catching me and helping me in the exam."

Dokusei smiled at Izuku. "No problem, Midoriya, just try not to get your limbs broken today. I'm pretty sure Recovery Girl wouldn't like a repeat customer." Dokusei chuckled at his own attempts of humor, unaware of the ghostly face on Midoriya.

The class was outside with their homeroom teacher, waiting for an explanation and further instructions. "I'm giving you a quirk assessment test."

Everyone gave Aizawa a questionable look. "What about the entrance ceremony or guidance sessions?" the brunette expressed.

"No time to waste on that stuff if you want to become heroes." Aizawa walked a bit further into the field then turned to face them. "Softball throwing, Standing long jump, fifty meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper body training, and seated toe touch. You did these in middle school, yes? Your standard no-quirk-allowed gym test."

He started fishing for something in a bin. "This country still insists on prohibiting quirks when calculating the averages of those records. It's irrational." He stood up straight, holding a ball. "The Department of Education is just procrastinating." He looked at the short fuse of a blond, "Bakugo, how far could you throw in middle school?"

"Sixty-seven meters," he answered, walking to the circle.

Aizawa tossed him a ball. "Great, now try it with your quirk. Do whatever you need to. Just don't leave circle." Bakugo stretched his throwing arm. "Give it all you got."

"Awesome." Pulling his arm back for the pitch, he launched the ball with explosive results. "DIE!" he yelled. Dokusei just rolled his eyes at his choice of language.

"It's important for us to know our limits." He showed Bakugo's score, 705.2 meters. "That's the first rational step to figuring out what kind of heroes you'll be."

About half the class was getting excited or were still stunned by Bakugo's score. Some exclaimed how this was going to be fun; this seemed to set Aizawa off a bit. "Awesome, you say?" He gave the whole class a dark look. "You're hoping to become heroes after three years here? And you think it'll all be fun and games?" He put his hand over his face to push his hair out of the way. "Right. The one with the lowest score across all events will be just hopeless and will be expelled." Everyone, including Dokusei, looked at him like he was crazy.

Aizawa's hair was pushed back, showing his bloodshot eyes and a slight sadistic smile. "Your fate is in your hands. Welcome to the hero course of UA."

The brunette was not happy about the ultimatum. "The lowest score will be expelled? It's only the first day! I mean, even if it weren't, that's totally unfair!" Dokusei snorted; at that several heads turned to him.

"Life's not fair in general, unstable at times. The hero society was created to help balance that," Dokusei explained before the teacher did. He knew all too personally that life was never fair.

Aizawa continued where Dokusei left off, "If you're hoping to spend your evening hanging out at a local fast food joint, well I'm sorry to tell you, but for the next three years, UA will run you through the ringer." Everyone was starting to take Aizawa's threat very seriously. "That's Plus Ultra. Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it."

Dokusei popped the knuckles in his hands and chuckled, "Challenge accepted." Mina sighed at Dokusei's antics.

"The demonstration is over. Now it's for real."

First up was the fifty meter dash. The fastest record was held by Iida at 3.04 seconds. Dokusei's own record was 5.49 seconds. Mina's was 5.50. Dokusei gave Mina the "ha, I win" smile; he received a punch in the shoulder for that. Midoriya was one of the slowest of all with 7.02 seconds. Dokusei guessed that he didn't have full control over his quirk yet.

Next was the grip strength. Dokusei's score here was seventy kilograms, but he was nowhere near the monster of a score that was 540 kilograms owned by Mezo Shoji. However, the lowest was Midoriya's fifty-six kilograms

The third event was the standing long jump. Dokusei barely got four meters; Bakugo and Yuga Aoyama cleared the sandpit. However again Midoriya barely got above average; Dokusei was starting to worry for the guy.

The fourth event was side sidestepping. The only real outlier in this one was the short guy, Minrou Mineta. Dokusei really didn't like the way he looked at the girls especially Mina.

The fifth event was softball throwing. Dokusei was up and looked towards Aizawa to ask a question. "Can I kick it?"

Aizawa gave him a questionable look, but then shrugged. "Sure, whatever, just stay in the circle."

Dokusei nodded in thanks. He tossed the ball in the air and performed a spinning roundhouse kick, hitting his target. The ball flew, reaching 205.2 meters. Dokusei did a few test kicks with his leg, and his face showed some annoyance. "Teh, my form was off."

Aizawa called the next person. "Uraraka, you're up next." Dokusei looked at the brunette as she walked to the pitching circle. Unbeknownst to him, Mina was looking between himself and Uraraka, with a subtle pout on her face.

Uraraka threw the ball up; it kept going, and every one lost sight of it. Aizawa showed everyone her score; it was infinity. Dokusei gave it a long whistle, and Mina gave him a quick glare.

Midoriya walked up to the pitching circle, looking nervous. If he didn't shape up fast, he was going to fail. "Midoriya isn't doing very well," Iida commented

Bakugo looked at Iida and pointed a finger at Midoriya. "Well duh. He's quirkless

Dokusei, Uraraka, and Iida gave him a confused looked. Dokusei added in his two cents, "Quirkless my ass; you didn't see what he did to the zero pointer." Dokusei looked at Midoriya, "It's just he obviously does not have control yet. If you claim he's quirkless, Bakugo, he's probably only a late bloomer." A question popped in Dokusei's head. "Did he have any recent tragic events?"

Bakugo didn't comment any further. "He's about to throw," Uraraka's voice piped up. Dokusei looked at Midoriya as he pulled his arm back; Dokusei swore he saw something on the boy's arm as he let it fly, only for the ball to land forty-seven meters away.

Bakugo smirked, "Told you, worthless Deku."

Before Dokusei could comment on that, Aizawa spoke, "I "erased" your quirk." As the teacher pulled at his scarf, Midoriya was wracking his brain for what just happened. "That ridiculous entrance exam. Completely irrational considering someone like you got in."

Midoriya's face of realization was obvious. "Erased... Those goggles of course! He's the Erasure hero, Eraser Head!"

Most of the class never heard of Eraser Head except Tsuyu; she tried to explain the best she could, "I've heard of him; he's one of those underground heros, one that stays away from the media."

Aizawa continued his talk with Midoriya, however most of the class couldn't hear them. It did appear that Aizawa gave Midoriya his quirk back.

Dokusei looked at him with a keen eye, " _He's muttering to himself."_

Midoriya got ready for the pitch, pulled his arm back, and let it fly once more, but at the last possible second a sonic boom erupted from the kid, and the ball soared through the sky. Aizawa showed everyone his score, 705.3 meters. He beat Bakugo, barely, but he did. "Mr. Aizawa..." Midoriya's pointer finger was bloodied and damaged. "I'm still standing."

Aizawa gave him a smile. "This kid..."

Uraraka's face grew into a smile and cheered for Midoriya's score. "Woo! That's a hero like record if I ever saw one!"

"Yeah but look at his finger, it's clearly broken," Dokusei chimed in.

"Thinking back to the entrance exam..." Iida adjusted his glasses. "What a strange quirk."

Bakugo looked ready to explode, literally. Dokusei was keeping an eye on him; something told the walking biohazard that he was about to do something drastic. Before anyone could blink, Bakugo ran at Midoriya. "Deku! You better start explain-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was blocked by Dokusei. "Get out of the way, you ugly piece of shit!"

"Why, so you can beat someone to near death again?" Dokusei gave the blond a serious glare, not at all intimidated by the walking bomb.

Bakugo looked like he was about to fight Dokusei, however Aizawa intervened. Wrapping both Bakugo and Dokusei in his scarf, Bakugo squirmed while Dokusei just let it happen. "What the hell is this stupid cloth made of!?"

"It's a capture weapon made of carbon fiber and a special alloy wire. Geez and will you stop using your quirk; you're giving me dry eye!?"

Bakugo stopped resisting, but kept his eyes on Dokusei and Midoriya.

Aizawa let the two go. "Let's prepare for the next event."

The next three events were where Dokusei shined. They were sit-ups, push-ups, and endurance running. Dokusei was able to make a toxin that stopped his muscles from producing lactic acid. However he did get very nauseous as a side effect. He pretty much could do all three of the last events forever if he wanted to. Unfortunately, Aizawa stopped him at five hundred sit-ups and push-ups and the equivalent of one hundred miles.

The class were waiting for their results. Dokusei's veins were black, showing that his body had not gotten used to his toxin, and his face was also a few shades grayer than usual.

Aizawa was finally done adding up everything. "Alright, now time for the results." He fiddled with his phone a bit. "Your total scores reflect your performance in each of the events. Explaining everything will be a waste of time so here are your results." The scoreboard showed all the names of class 1-A. In first place was Momo Yaoyorozu, Dokusei was in eighth place, and Kirishima and Mina in ninth and tenth respectively. However, unfortunately the one in dead last was Izuku Midoriya. Everyone excluding Bakugo gave him sympathetic looks. Dokusei put a hand on Midoriya as the poor boy looked like he was about to break down crying.

"Also, I lied about the whole expulsion thing." The whole class just had the look of "what the fuck?". "That was a logical ruse meant to bring out the best in all of you."

A collective "what" was heard from Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida. Dokusei wasn't convinced; the way he looked in the beginning told the toxic boy that Aizawa was a hundred percent serious about expelling someone.

Yaoyorozu gave her statement, "Well of course it was a lie; it didn't take that much to figure that out."

Dokusei looked at Yaoyorozu, deciding to walk up to her and whisper in her ear "No, he was about to expel Midoriya; he just simply changed his mind."

Yaoyorozu looked at him like he was crazy. "And what makes you think that?"

Dokusei sighed. "How ticked off he was at our excitement of using our quirks, and his face had this seriousness that made me think that he was not playing around or lying."

"Anyway, we're done here. Your documents about the curriculum and such are in the classroom. Give them a look." Aizawa walked away; he looked like he could really use a nap.

Dokusei was walking in the courtyard as he had to head home early without Mina because he needed to pick up some groceries to help his mother with dinner. Seeing Midoriya and Iida just up ahead, he ran up to them but he wasn't the only one trying to catch up to the two.

"Hey!" Looking back Dokusei saw Uraraka running up to the two as well. "You guys heading to the station too?"

"Infinity girl!" Midoriya exclaimed.

She looked at the three of them, trying to remember names. "I'm Ochaco Uraraka, and you're Iida Tenya, Dokusei Sumiteru-" Dokusei gave her a two fingered salute at his name "- and you're Midoriya... um... Deku!"

Dokusei chuckled at that. "Deku and Doku, that's not going to get confusing at all." The sarcasm was strong with this one.

Everyone looked at him weirdly. "Doku?" Uraraka asked.

"It's the nickname Mimi give me." Uraraka tilted her head in confusion, and Dokusei smacked his forehead. "Mimi is Mina Ashido, the girl in pink." The mention of the color pink, the girl's face lit up.

Midoriya chimed in, "umm... well my real name is Izuku... "Deku" is just Kacchan being a bully."

"Well I like the sound of it. Deku just screams "do your best!""

At this Midoriya went stiff as a board. "Deku's fine!"

"Midoriya!" Iida shouted. "Show some backbone! It's an insult, isn't it?!"

Dokusei facepalmed. "Come on have some decency man."

Midoriya hid his face in embarrassment. "It's like the Copernican revolution."

"Anyway, let's get going before we miss the train," Dokusei pointed out and started walking to the station.

Up in the 1-A classroom, Mina saw Dokusei leaving with his new friends with somewhat of a sad smile on her face. "Good to see you're finally making new friends on your own, Doku."


	6. Friendships Made and Rivalries Born

The annoying beeping of an alarm jolted Dokusei awake. Grumbling, he got up from his warm comfy bed, walked to his desk, and turned off his alarm clock. The clock read 6:15 so he had a few hours before school started.

Grabbing his school uniform, he walked out of his room and to the bathroom, and as he left his room, he could smell his mother's cooking. "Good morning, dear," his mother called out. Dokusei walked by his parents' room seeing the door open and nobody inside. He looked towards the bathroom to see that the door was also opened.

Dokusei decided to check on what his mother was cooking. "Morning, Mom. What's for breakfast?"

His mother smiled at him. "Something I learned when I lived in the states. Bacon and egg, cheese sandwiches." She may look of Asian descent but Higa was actually born in the states and moved to Japan when she wanted to learn more about her family.

Dokusei looked around the main room, not seeing his dad; in fact Dokusei didn't even remember his father ever returning home last night. "Did Dad come home last night at all?"

"He did; you just missed him. He already left for work."

"Ok, I'm going to go take a shower, then head to Mina's after breakfast," he informed his mother, walking towards the bathroom.

"Hurry up or your breakfast will be cold."

"Yes, ma'am." After a quick shower and changing into his uniform, he grabbed his breakfast sandwich, scarfing it down. Telling his mother 'thank you' for the meal, he then headed towards Mina's place.

Reaching his destination, he knocked on the door three times until he decided to just open the door; they wouldn't mind. "Hello," Dokusei called out while taking off his shoes. When he didn't get a reply he called out again and looked back at where the shoes were. The only pairs of shoes there were his own and Mina's. "Guess her folks had to go to work early." He walked in and checked the kitchen. He saw a note on the fridge.

"Mina, got called in early; breakfast is in the microwave, and knowing that Dokusei comes over on Tuesdays, the door will be unlocked. Love, Mom."

Dokusei sighed, "knowing Mimi, she's probably still asleep."

Walking to her room, he lightly knocked. "Mimi, are you up?" He popped his head in seeing Mina spiralled out on her bed with one arm wrapped around her teddy bear Mr. Snuggles. Dokusei chuckled to himself and walked up to the slumbering heroine, gently shaking her. "Mimi..." No response, so he tried again, just a bit harder and a bit louder. "Mimi, wakey wakey sleepy butt." This time Mina grumbled and grabbed Dokusei's hand and brought it towards her chest and cuddled with his arm, leaving Mr. Snuggles behind. Dokusei could have sworn he saw a tear escape from the bear's button eyes.

The toxic boy sighed; his forearm was between Mina's breasts and his hand was pressed against her cheek. Any other guy would've killed to be in his position; fortunately he was raised better than that. "Mina, can I have my arm back?"

"No..."

"If you don't get up and get dressed we're gonna miss the train."

She groaned in annoyance and opened her eyes. "Fine." Giving back his arm, she sat up, resting her head on his shoulder, and hugged him around the waist. "Morning, Doku."

Dokusei returned the hug. "Morning, Mimi." Ruffling her bed head, he got up much to Mina's protesting and headed towards the door. "I'll be in the living room if you need me, and your breakfast is in the microwave." As soon as the door closed Mina went face first into her pillow and let out a groan.

Dokusei waited in the living room, tuning into the local news channel. Nothing too noteworthy; the hero killer was still at large, and today was going to be sunny but partly cloudy. He heard Mina walk into the bathroom, and hearing the shower turn on, he looked back to see that the bathroom door was still open. "Door's open," he called out. Mina retaliated by opening the door all the way. Dokusei sighed and focused his attention on the tv again.

About five minutes later the shower turned off, and a minute or two after that Mina came out with the bottom half of her uniform on and was fiddling with a bra that appeared not to be cooperating. "Doku, can you help me out here?"

Dokusei looked back at her and sighed. "Yeah sure, turn around." Mina did as instructed as he walked up to her. It was a troublesome bra, and it took him a couple tries but he eventually got it. "There you go; now hurry up."

"Thanks, Doku." She pecked his cheek then scampered off to finish getting dressed. Dokusei shook his head lightly and grabbed their bags. Mina came out fully dressed and went to grab her breakfast from the microwave. "Egg sandwich-" she slumped her shoulders "-ugh I hate cold egg..."

"You'll live; we don't have time to heat it," Dokusei said as he handed her bag to her. Mina grabbed the sandwich and strapped the bag over her shoulder. As they left the house she ate the sandwich a little too quickly, nearly choking and scaring the toxic boy.

By the time they reached their classroom they had about ten minutes to kill. Dokusei sat at his desk, mainly talking to his desk mates such as Iida and Uraraka. Midoriya joined them not long after Dokusei walked in. "M-Morning guys."

"Morning, Deku!" Uraraka smiled at the freckled boy.

"Morning/Good morning, Midoriya!" Dokusei and Iida said at the same time, causing the two to look at each other before Dokusei chuckled.

"So how do you think today will turn out?" Uraraka asked with clear eagerness on her face.

"My guess is that it'll be like a normal school 'till the hero course, then UA will show us its true colors." The three of them looked at Dokusei with questionable faces. "What? This place is technically still a school. We'll only find out if SHTF during the hero course."

"SHTF?" Uraraka and Midoriya asked.

"'Shit hits the fan.'" That earned a snicker from Kirishima, who appeared to be eavesdropping, so Dokusei elbowed him in the back. "It's not polite eavesdrop, Red Horns."

Iida was about to lecture Dokusei about the use of foul language, however Kirishima interjected. "Red Horns? Didn't take you for the nicknaming type."

Dokusei shrugged. "I'll eventually give everyone nicknames, but it may take some time for some people."

"What's mine?" all three asked at the same time; they needed to stop that.

"Well, Iida's is Mr. Roboto."

"I am not a robot!" Iida shouted as he moved his arms robotically.

Dokusei pointed at Iida's movements. "See my point?" Then he looked to Uraraka. "Unfortunately I don't have a nickname for you yet, sorry." He gave her a sheepish smile.

Uraraka smiled at him and nervously rubbed her head. "It's ok. I'm probably not unique enough for a nickname."

Dokusei grabbed at his neck. "No, it's not that; I just have trouble creating names for women, especially if they're really pretty such as yourself." Uraraka's cheeks became more red; it seemed that Dokusei was the only one to notice this and quickly changed the subject. "Midoriya, you wanted to hear yours as well?" the toxic one asked rhetorically.

Midoriya froze up at the sudden attention, though he managed to nod his head yes. "I would call you Deku, but it's too close to mine, so to avoid confusion, I'm calling you Mordy!"

Iida tilted his head. "So you just shortened his name?"

"Well I think it would be a bit too forward of me to call him Izuzu." Dokusei gave them a smirk and a chuckle, sarcasm dripping from his words.

As soon as Dokusei finished Aizawa walked in. Homeroom and the second day of UA had officially started. The first half of the school day was pretty much like any other school, Math, English, History, etc. Lunch was good, nearly bringing Mina to tears. Said it reminded her of her late grandma's cooking. Things took a turn to the exciting side when Hero Basic Training finally rolled around.

"I HAVE!" A voice got the class's attention. "Come through the door like normal!" All Might announced his "normal" entrance. The whole class exploded in chatter, mostly about how All Might was teaching them and about his current silver age costume.

"Hero Basic Training!" All Might showed off his muscles by flexing them. "The class that'll put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes!" He then pulled out a card with the word battle written in all caps on it. "No time to dally. Today's activity is battle training!"

Everyone got excited now; Dokusei had a small smirk on his face. "Throwing us straight into the deep end, eh?" he thought to himself, "No training wheels for us; this is going to be one hell of a day."

"And for that..." All Might pulled out a remote, pointed it at the left wall, and four shelves started extending from it. "You'll need these!" The shelves revealed twenty suitcases, each with a corresponding number. Dokusei immediately knew what those were, their hero costumes! Everyone yelled out the words in his head; he could also see Midoriya having a fanboy moment. "After changing, come out in ranking order to Ground Beta!"

Dokusei's hero costume consisted of a pair of green elbow length gloves with retractable silver claws that could extend almost two inches on each digit, a black and green bodysuit with the green coloring his torso and shoulders and the black coloring his waste and limbs, a green cloak with a hood, a sliver plague doctor's mask with bright blue glowing lenses, a silver utility belt, and a pair of green boots with silver toed tips. The mask could open its beak to allow Dokusei to spit his poisons out of a tube with surprisingly high velocity and accuracy, and the claws encased his organic ones, providing protection and a longer reach for injecting his toxins into his opponents.

After making sure everything was on securely, Dokusei nodded his head then walked to Ground Beta. He saw Bakugo and as much as it pained him to admitted it, his costume was pretty awesome. Then Dokusei saw a guy with a costume that looked like Ingenium's. Walking up to him, Dokusei had a decent guess on who it was. "Iida? Is that you under there?"

"Dokusei? Why your costume looks great!" Iida spoke, confirming the toxic boy's guess. "Although, I would never have thought you'd go for a scary look."

Dokusei shrugged, showing off his silver colored claws. "Wanted to go with a intimidating look, yet not too scary that I would scar children." His shoulders sagged, "Guess I need to work on it." He was then soon tackled by a pink blur.

"Doku! Your costume is amazing!" Mina practically screamed in his ear.

The tackled looked up to the tackler, who was giving him an innocent smile. Mina's costume matched her personality quite well, though in Dokusei's opinion, it was a bit revealing, however considering how her quirk worked, he didn't mind too much. "Mina..." Dokusei's voice came out annoyed .

"Ashido, get off him this instant! That is unprofessional for a student of UA!" Iida exclaimed, stomping his foot and waving his arms pretty robotically.

"Mina, would you kindly get off me?" Dokusei's mask hid his face, but Mina could tell he was giving her a nasty glare.

The three of them heard a giggle, and they turned their heads towards the sound, spotting Uraraka and Kirishima; the red head was trying not to laugh at Dokusei's position. Dokusei also spotted Mineta sending a jealous look his way.

Dokusei looked at Mina and put more authority in his voice. "Mina, off, now."

Mina pouted a bit, but soon got off and then helped Dokusei up. "You're no fun." She swiftly turned to Uraraka, "Uraraka, your costume is soooo cute!"

Dokusei looked at the gravity girl and felt the equivalent of one of his kicks to his gut. He didn't know why because he had seen many attractive girls, but it appeared that Uraraka was different. "Um hey, Uraraka." Dokusei hated it when his old, shy self reared its ugly head. "That costume looks amazing on you; it really fits your personality from what I can tell." He regained control of himself quickly.

Uraraka hugged her helmet to her chest as a light blush spread across her face. "Thanks, guys, though I think it's a bit embarrassing."

"Are you ready to begin, my wards?" All Might's voice called out to the class.

Uraraka and Dokusei looked back towards the tunnel, watching the last one to arrive. "Ah Deku?! Cool costume, really practical looking!"

Dokusei looked at Midoriya. Tilting his head, he asked something that was going to bother him if he didn't. "Mordy, why do you look like a rabbit?"

Midoriya went all shy and produced a small stutter. "Uh... w-well you see. It's umm..."

"Are we all here?" All Might interrupted Midoriya. "Looking good!" Looking towards Midoriya, he coughed into his fist, muttering something under his breath.

Dokusei looked back and forth between All Might and Midoriya. A lightbulb moment went off in his head. "Oh!" Slapping the back of Midoriya's shoulder, he chuckled a bit. "I get it now. You must be a really big fan of All Might."

Midoriya just nodded his head.

Iida raised his hand, his voice getting the two green heads' attention. "Sir! This appears to be the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscape maneuvers?"

All Might answered with his classic smile. "Nope! You'll be moving on to step two." He raises his fist in the air. "Indoor anti-personnel battle training!" He then went on to explain how the more devious villains were more likely to fight indoors. Dokusei understood that, and it appeared that most of the class did as well. "You'll now be split into Villain teams and Hero teams and face off in two-on-two indoor battles!"

Tsuyu asked a question that was on everyone's mind. "So no basic training?"

"Practical experience teaches you the basics!" was the Symbol of Peace's answer. He was soon attacked by a small onslaught of questions.

"What determines victory?" Yaoyorozu asked a very logical question.

"Can I just blast everyone away?" Bakugo's was too aggressive for Dokusei's taste.

"Are you threatening to expel someone like Mr. Aizawa did?" Uraraka's was very valid; the poor girl looked worried. Dokusei patted her shoulder for comfort.

"How do we divide ourselves into teams?" Iida was the only one to raise his hand clearly.

"How fabulous is my cape?" Aoyama's was really the only stupid question thrown out there.

All Might raised a fist to his chest and looked to the sky. "One at a time! My quirk isn't super hearing!" He then pulled out what appeared to be his notes; at least he's not making it up as he went along. "Listen up! Here's the deal. The villains will be handling a nuclear weapon in their hideout. And the heroes have to go in and take care of it!" He flipped a page. "The heroes have a limited amount of time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. The villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up!" He then pulled out an opened box with the word 'lots' on it. "Your battle partner will be decided by drawing lots."

Iida raised his hand again. "Is that really the best way?!"

Midoriya gave Iida an explanation. "Makes sense, because pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during emergencies..."

"It's also a good way to see who we work well with or not," Dokusei added in his two cents.

Iida looked between his new friends and All Might. "I see...! I apologize for getting ahead of myself, my mistake!"

All Might raised his fist high into the air. "It's fine! Now let's get to it!"

There were ten teams, each with a corresponding letter from A through J. The teams were as followed- team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka- Midoriya looked like he was about to have a breakdown while Uraraka looked happy to be teamed up with him- team B: Shoto Todoroki and Eijiro Kirishima; team C: Rikido Sato and Yuga Aoyama; team D: Katsuki Bakugo and Dokusei Sumiteru- Bakugo looked ready to kill Dokusei- team E: Tenya Iida and Momo Yaoyorozu; team F: Mina Ashido and Mezo Shoji- Mina gave her partner a big thumbs up- team G: Kyoka Jiro and Toru Hagakure; team H: Denki Kaminari and Fumikage Tokoyami; team I: Tsuyu Asui and Mashirao Ojiro, and finally team J: Hanta Sero and Minoru Mineta.

"Nice! Must be fate! Let's do this!" Uraraka cheered to Midoriya.

Dokusei and Bakugo were having a stare down; well it was more like Bakugo was staring at Dokusei's mask, while the toxic one was having a small breakdown of his own. "Of all the people I could have been teamed up with, it had to be Short Fuse." He looked around for Mina, seeing her with her six armed partner. "Well at least Mimi and her partner are getting along." Looking towards Midoriya and Uraraka, seeing that Midoriya probably couldn't talk yet, he released a silent sigh. "Seems that Mordy is having trouble talking right now; lucky bastard, at least his partner is nice."

"Moving on, first up are..." All Might's voice got everyone's attention. Both of his hands were in separate boxes, one labeled "Villain" the other labeled "Hero". "The heroes are team A and the villains are team D!"

Both Bakugo's and Midoriya's heads shot up. Dokusei looked between the two. "I may have to retract that previous statement, Mordy." The two teams followed All Might to the test building. The Toxic boy looked to his friends and stuck his hand out. "Good luck, you two!" Midoriya and Uraraka shook his hand in reply back.

All Might pointed to the building. "The Villain team goes in first. The timer starts in fifteen minutes then the Hero team will sneak in. The rest of us will watch via CCTV!" He addressed the Villain team, "Sumiteru. Bakugo. You boys need to adopt a villain-like mindset! This is for practical experience, so go all out. Hold nothing back! Though I will stop you if you take things too far..."

Bakugo and Dokusei went to where their "bomb" was located. Dokusei walked up to it and knocked his knuckles across surface. "Huh, papier-mâché. At least we don't have to worry about moving it at a moment's notice."

"Hey. So Deku has a quirk...?" Bakugo got the cloaked hero's attention.

Dokusei fiddled with his mask. "You saw his impressive throw, even though it did cost him his finger." He faced Bakugo, "It's clear that he doesn't have full control over his power. My guess is that he just recently got it, a late bloomer you could say." Dokusei saw how tense Bakugo was getting, so he sighed, "You're going to go after him whether I say so or not?"

Bakugo looked ready to explode. "You're damn right I will; that damn nerd will not get in my way!" He looked Dokusei straight into the eyes of his mask. "And you're not going to stop me, got it, Villain Reject?"

Dokusei rolled his eyes; thank god his mask hid his face as he's pretty sure Bakugo would attack him if he saw that. "Crystal-clear, Boss. Just don't bring the building down on top of us; I'd like to pass with as little structural damage to the building as possible."

Bakugo walked off, leaving Dokusei with the bomb. He sighed, deciding to check his utility belt; it had a basic first aid kit, a pair of handcuffs, an assortment of throwing knives, a pair of noise canceling earbuds, about fifty feet of metal wire, and a Swiss Army knife. "Some of this I didn't even ask for, nice!"

"Indoor antipersonnel battle training, Start!" All Might's voice called out through the PA system.

Dokusei shook his head and stood guard. "Why didn't he just call it CQB training?" he asked himself.

Unbeknownst to him, All Might heard that. Said man sweat dropped. "Why didn't I call it that?"

It didn't take long for the sound of an explosion to reach Dokusei's ears. He put a finger to his ear where his communicator earpiece was located. "Short Fuse, you have confirmation on the enemy?"

Dokusei's ear was blasted when Bakugo yelled back. "Shut up, Reject, and keep watch! I'm going to wreck this damn nerd!"I

Dokusei sighed. "At least he's taking this somewhat seriously." He put his finger to his ear again, "At least let me know if they split up." A quick learner, he took out his earpiece this time for Bakugo's loud reply.

"Fine, just shut up already!"

It didn't take long for Dokusei to get an update. "Round Face is leaving."

Dokusei didn't reply; he looked around the room seeing a lot of things to hide behind, a lot of debris that Uraraka could use against him. He decided to get into a position behind a pillar where he could see the doorway but where no one from the doorway could see him. It didn't take long for the sound of footsteps to be heard.

Uraraka popped her head in. Scanning the room, she didn't spot Dokusei to her right, and she continued to walk in cautiously, still scanning for the enemy teammate. As she continued on with her task, Dokusei slipped further behind the pillar, going around and getting behind her blind spot. He slowly crept up to her, and when Uraraka was just up to the third set of pillars, he pounced into a flying roundhouse kick.

Uraraka's only warning was the sound of someone jumping. She managed to duck in time, dodging the kick that sailed passed her head. As she stood up and turned around to face her opponent, she received a sidekick to her gut. Bending over, she put her arms over her stomach, trying to draw air back into her lungs as she backed away from her attacker.

Dokusei circled around her, putting his back towards the bomb and establishing a fighting stance. "And there's our heroine, all by her lonesome." Uraraka stepped further back, steadying her breathing. "Hopefully I didn't hurt her too much."

The gravity girl put a hand to her helmet. "Deku! I've- Ah!" She dogged another kick from Dokusei; he wasn't going to let her call in that easily.

"Uraraka?!" they both heard Midoriya yell through the comms.

"It's on the fifth flo- gah!" Uraraka dogged the fourth kick but received a punch to the face, knocking her helmet off. She hastily put her hand to her ear, "Fifth floor, right in the center!" She managed to block a punch and tried to touch Dokusei's chest. However Dokusei side stepped out of reach and grabbed her wrist.

Dokusei pulled her arm forward, placed his other hand on her shoulder, and stretched out his leg enough to trip her's. The next thing Uraraka knew was that she was sailing face first into the concrete. Her assailant dug his knee into her back and raised her arm high. "Ow ow ow." Pain escaped from Uraraka's bruised face as she tried to struggle out of his hold

Dokusei chuckled. "No hard feelings? By the way, try not to move, don't want to accidentally dislocate your shoulder, now would we?"

Uraraka deflated and stopped struggling. "Yeah, no hard feelings." She was trying to think of a way out of this, but with her arm in Dokusei's control, and him on top of her, she was pretty much stuck.

Suddenly, a loud explosion shook the entire building. Dokusei lost his balance, letting go of his opponent's arm. Taking this opportunity, Uraraka rotated to her back and lunged her hands forward, landing on Dokusei's chest and making him float.

"Ah damnit!" Dokusei yelled as he flailed his arms around.

Uraraka stepped away from Dokusei and put her hand up to her ear. "Deku! Are you ok?!"

Dokusei put his finger to his ear. "WHAT THE HELL, SHORT FUSE!? Are you trying to get this building dropped on top of us!?" His eyes locked onto Uraraka, anger clear in his voice.

"Now's my chance!" Uraraka ran to the bomb.

"Oh no you don't!" he yelled, pulling out a throwing knife and the metal wire. He tied the wire around the handle of the blade and threw it at Uraraka. Wrapping the blade around her leg, he pulled hard, causing her to stumble and sending himself towards her at an alarming rate.

Uraraka looked back at her opponent once more, seeing him flying towards her. She ducked under a kick aimed at her head. His kick landed on a concrete pillar, breaking a chunk of the corner that was about the size of her head. Uraraka's face went white at that.

Dokusei took a quick look at the hole he made. "Dial it back a bit, do not let your anger get the best of you." He bounced off the pillar and landed a quick knee into Uraraka's shoulder. Raising his arm back, extending his claws, his toxins dripping from the tips, he prepared to strike.

Uraraka, seeing this, jumped back and brought her hands together. "Release!" she yelled as his arm launched towards her. However, Dokusei dropped like a stone before he could hit her.

Uraraka backed up to a pillar near a window. Her opponent cautiously got up; the beak of his mask was bent. He grabbed the mask and discarded it, showing his sweaty face under the hood. His eyes scanned hers, wondering what she was going to do next. Dokusei pulled out another throwing knife, and he quickly licked the blade, coating it in his toxins.

Dokusei didn't know what she was planning, but he'd bet that Midoriya was involved. "Did Bakugo lose? No I'm pretty sure All Might would have said something." Squinting his eyes, he wondered what would happen next.

"Okay!" Uraraka yelled as she grabbed the pillar.

Dokusei immediately raised his hand to throw the knife. "Wait, don't tell me?!" However before he could throw it, the ground before him and Uraraka exploded.

Uraraka was floating and held the pillar like a giant baseball bat. "Sorry, Sumiteru, no hard feelings!" She swung the giant pillar, knocking concrete towards Dokusei and the bomb. "Comet home run!" Dokusei used his cloak to shield himself from most of it. His eyes locked onto Uraraka, who was flying towards the bomb; she wasn't pass him yet.

Taking his only chance, he threw his knife at the girl. She tried to dodge it, but the blade cut her left arm just below the shoulder.

As Uraraka flew passed Dokusei, she pressed her hands together, making her be commanded by gravity once more. She knew she was poisoned, and its effects were immediate. Her movements were swiftly becoming sluggish, and she could barely move the fingertips on her left hand.

Dokusei, seeing that she was closing in on the bomb, made a run for Uraraka, but the floor underneath him gave out. Acting quickly, he jumped out to solid and secure ground.

"Secured!" Uraraka screamed out, although a bit slurred. She was on top of the bomb, grasping it with all of her body.

"The Hero Team wins!" All Might howled out through the PA system.

Dokusei got up and dusted himself off. Looking back at the hole, he gave a low whistle. "Now that's some damage." The attack went through most of the floors and through the ceiling.

Uraraka slowly slid off, the paralyzing toxin taking full effect. She soon realized she was falling, however before she could hit the concrete, Dokusei caught her. "Wouldn't be a good hero if I let the pretty girl fall, now would I?" he said with a smile.

She tried saying something but no words were formed, just a weak groan escaped. Her friend chuckled at this.

"Yeah paralysis will do that to you." He set her down, "Unfortunately it's going to take some time for the paralysis to wear off, and no antidote or antivenom well help hasten the process. So I need you to blink once for yes and twice for no. Got it?"

She blinked once. "He seems to know what he's doing." Her limbs were still locked in place from when she grabbed the bomb.

Dokusei took a deep breath and grabbed the back of his neck. "Okay, now I know this is going to sound weird, but hear me out." He coughed into his fist, "I'm going to massage your limbs as best I can to relax the muscles, which may involve touching you in inappropriate places." He looked away at that. "You're free to say no." He looked at her again and finally asked the real question. "So uh... Will you allow me to massage you?"

Uraraka's face was bright red. "Did he really ask me that?! I know he wants to help, but can't Recovery Girl just do it instead?" She blinked twice, "Sorry, Sumiteru," her eyes conveyed

Dokusei nodded and pulled out his first aid kit. "Understood. Can I at least bandage that cut up to save Recovery Girl the trouble?"

She blinked once. "That's more reasonable."

Dokusei gave a small bow. "Thank you, Uraraka." He soon got her arm bandaged up and waited patiently for the recovery bots to arrive to pick her up.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle's Aftermath

When Uraraka left to go to the Nurse's office, Dokusei met up with All Might and Bakugo. The walking grenade had a face of shell shock.

" _Guess this is his first time losing, especially to Midoriya,_ " Dokusei thought as he walked towards them.

"Young Sumiteru!" All Might yelled out and waved at him. "Let's head back; it's time for grading!"

Dokusei nodded, "Yes, Sir!"

The three went back to the monitoring room where the other students were waiting for them. Dokusei's eyes fell on Mina as they entered; she was giving him a big old smile and two thumbs up.

All Might stood in front of the class, the TV screens giving him a slight glow. "I say the M.V.P. in this battle was Sumiteru!"

Dokusei received a look of surprise on his face. "Wait, what?" He looked to All Might, "Shouldn't Uraraka or Midoriya be the M.V.P?

All Might's hand went sky high. "I wonder why? Anyone know?"

Yaoyorozu raised her hand. "I'll do, Sir." She looked at Dokusei. "It's because Sumiteru was most able to adapt to the scenario; he put aside his own grudge against Bakugo to work with him, and he nearly had Uraraka in the beginning of their conflict."

She turned her focus to said bomber. "From what I saw, Bakugo was the complete opposite with his partner. Bakugo's every action was motivated by an obvious personal grudge. And as you mentioned before, using such a destructive attack indoors was foolish, and I believe that that attack cost them the match."

Yaoyorozu turned her focus back to All Might, "Midoriya's performance suffered from the same personal grudge."

"Uraraka was the only one on her team who stayed focussed; however she didn't clear the room properly, and she was on the defensive most of the fight. She only got the upper hand when Bakugo unleashed his attacks, making Sumiteru lose focus. Her last attack was far too haphazard. Such an attack would be unthinkable if the "bomb" was real."

She returned her focus to Dokusei. "Sumiteru's only real mistakes were letting go of Uraraka, which he had no control over, letting his anger get the better of himself, and being too slow to react to what happened at the end. The Hero Team only won because this was a training exercise with exploitable constraints."

The whole room was silent after Yaoyorozu's lengthy explanation. Dokusei decided to break that. "Way to go, Miss. Encyclopedia," Dokusei said with a smile and a thumbs up.

All Might was slightly sweating. "I-I'd also add that Sumiteru was a bit rough with Uraraka, but... yes... you're correct...!"

Yaoyorozu was a bit taken back by Dokusei's comment yet quickly recovered and stood tall. "We've got to start at the bottom and work up! And if we don't earnestly cheer each other on, we'll never be top heroes!"

Dokusei applaud Yaoyorozu's little speech. That made said woman blush a bit. Not many noticed it but Dokusei and Mina did. He saw the evil smile spreading across his pink friend's lips; he gave her a light elbow.

Dokusei looked towards Bakugo, his face still in shell shook. Yet it seemed he had somewhat recovered. The cloaked hero saw the bomber flinch at Yaoyorozu's evaluation of him.

"Now for the next battle!" All Might called out. The next few fights weren't as chaotic as Dokusei's. The only one that came close was Todoroki's; he froze the entire building the moment the hero team entered.

Uraraka returned at the tail end of the fourth match. She was walking, stiffly but walking nonetheless. Dokusei waved to the girl. "Glad to see you out and about, Care Bear."

Uraraka was taken back by the nickname and slightly blushed. "Care Bear? Where did that come from?"

Dokusei rubbed the back of his neck. "When you landed on the bomb you looked like one of those Care Bears Mimi used to have." This caused the pink girl to punch Dokusei's shoulder, hard. "Ow! What was that for!?" He looked at Mina, who looked away pouting.

Uraraka looked at the two with a bit of surprise. " _The way these two act..._ "

"The heroes win!" All Might shouted as the fourth match came to an end. The winning team was team I, Tsuyu Asui and Mashirao Ojiro; they beat team G, Kyoka Jiro and Toru Hagakure, with Asui being MVP.

"Now for the final match!" All Might pulled out the last two letters. "Team F are the heroes and team J are the villains!" The two teams were announced. Team F: Mina Ashido and Mezo Shoji versus Team J: Hanta Sero and Minoru Mineta.

Mina looked at Dokusei and Uraraka. "Wish me luck, you two!" With that she ran to her teammate. "Shoji, let's go kick their butts!" She grabbed one of his arms and started dragging him to the door.

The multi armed boy looked at Dokusei as he was being dragged away; the look of "Help me" was clear in his wide eyes. Dokusei just waved at him. "She does that; you'll be fine."

About a few minutes later, Uraraka looked at Dokusei. "Who do you think is going to win?"

Dokusei looked at the monitors, seeing Sero and Mineta using their quirks to place traps all over the place. "I'm leaning toward Mimi's team, but if they mess up they can easily be captured."

"Aren't you being a bit biased?" Uraraka asked with a tilt of her head. "You know, because she's your girlfriend?" she added while circling the air with her hand.

Dokusei let a chuckle escape. "Mimi and I aren't dating." He continued the rest in his head " _Though she wishes we were._ "

This caused Uraraka to blush. "I'm sorry, I just assumed because you two are so close."

Dokusei just patted the blushing girl's head. "You're not the first to assume that, Care Bear. Probably won't be the last." He pointed to the traps the villain team placed. "And I'm trying not to be biased; Mimi's quirk is perfect for destroying those traps."

"Final match begin!" All Might's voice rang out, and Mina and her partner went in.

Shoji was using his quirk to listen for footsteps. He turned one of his arms into a mouth. "They split up; one is on the floor above us, and the other is pacing around two floors above him."

"Sweet! Can you tell who's who?" Mina asked as she dissolved a couple of purple balls that were placed haphazardly.

Shoji's arm ears searched again. "The one above us has a shorter stride than either of us," he replied after a moment.

"Then that's Mineta, right? The really short dude that Doku told me to stay away from?"

Shoji just nodded his head. "If we move now we might catch him, though watch out for traps."

"Right!" They both ran up the stairs, being careful not run into any traps. They found the little grape not long after they ascended the steps.

Mineta screamed as he was about to run, but Mina threw a glob of acid at him, landing in his way and dissolving the floor a bit. He stopped in his tracks and looked back, seeing Shoji towering over him. Mineta slowly backed up until he hit something; looking behind him, he saw that Mina somehow got behind him. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. "At least I die at the hands of a hot girl." Then Shoji wrapped him in capture tape.

"Kinda a let down, you know?" Mina asked. "Didn't even try to fight." She knelt down to Mineta's level. "Now where's the "bomb"?"

"I'm not saying anything!" Mineta yelled out as he squirmed in the tape.

"There must be some price," Shoji muttered allowed.

Mineta's face changed to a creepy one real quick. "Show me your tits and I'll tell you where the "bomb" is."

Back in the viewing room, Dokusei got a shiver down his spine. "My protect Mina from perverts senses are tingling." This got weird looks from his classmates, before they returned their attention back to the match.

Mina did not have an amused look on her face at all. "Shoji." Her voice had clear authority in it. "Throw him out the window."

Mineta yelled and kicked, "No! I was joking; the "bomb" is with Sero!" Shoji still picked him up and tossed Mineta out of the second-story window. Mineta feel towards the ground below but just before he hit the ground he was stopped. Looking back up, he saw multiple arms coming from the window he was just thrown out of. He saw Shoji still in the window and just as he was going thank him, Shoji let go while Mineta was still a meter off the ground.

"Well at least we know for a fact that Sero is with the "bomb"," Mina said with clear irritation in her voice. "Only one guy is aloud to see my girls," she thought out loud.

"I take it this one guy is your boyfriend, Sumiteru?"

Mina went stiff as a board. "Me and Doku aren't dating, and you heard nothing!"

Shoji was a taken back by her outburst. "My apologies, let's get back to the task at hand; we're wasting time."

Mina nodded and went ahead to scout for traps and destroy the ones she found.

It took a few minutes but they found Sero pacing back and forth around the "bomb". Shoji had an eye looking through a hole that Mina had made. Tape and purple balls were all over the place. "Sero must be pretty low, judging by the amount of tape. But it's going to be hard to fight in there."

"I got an idea; you keep him distracted while I grab the "bomb"."

Shoji looked around the room, seeing a doorway that was sealed off by tape on the opposite side from them. "There's another door; it's on the other side and sealed off. If you're quiet you could very easily sneak up to the "bomb"."

Mina eagerly nodded. "Alright! I'll go around while you keep him distracted!" Shoji nodded and went to the opened doorway while Mina ran for the sealed one.

Shoji waited for a few moments before looking around the corner with his eye arm. Sero saw the eye and shot tape at it, missing the limb. Shoji ran inside, dodging any tape that was shot at him and the strands already out. " _Got to be careful, one wrong step and I'm caught like a fly in a spider web._ "

Sero's shots were obvious panic, no real aim just his version of spray and pray.

Mina just reached the sealed doorway when the fighting started. " _Got to do this quick and quietly, Mina. Shoji is counting on you._ " She put the tips of her fingers at one high point and one low point. Slowly dissolving the tape, she moved her hands in a circle with a radius about her size.

Shoji was handling Sero well but the tape student recovered from his panic a bit; his shots were more accurate, yet Shoji was a bit light on his feet despite his size.

"Hold still, will you!?" Sero roared as Shoji dodged another tape shot.

"Can't do that, sorry."

Mina was able to get through the taped up door. She stepped though, and as quickly and quietly as she could, she made her way to the objective.

Sero roared as he shot more tape; his elbows were starting to hurt. "Got to finish this NOW!"

Shoji dodged the tape but stepped on one of Mineta's balls. His eyes widened in shock; Sero took this advantage and tapped up Shoji.

"The Hero Team wins!" All Might's voice pierced through the PA system

Sero looked back at the "bomb," seeing Mina next to it with a devilish smile on her face. Sero's shoulders dropped. "I've been played."

They returned to the viewing room. The moment Mina came in, Dokusei came up to her. "What did Mineta say to you?"

Mina's face darkened with rage before she whispered the answer into his ear. Dokusei's face went from concerned to pure wrath in an instant. His eyes locked onto the grape boy. Mineta felt death wash over him as he turned to face Dokusei's gaze. The cloaked hero dashed at Mineta but was stopped when strong arms grabbed him. Staring at the culprit, he saw it was Shoji. The taller boy just simply shook his head no.

Dokusei calmed down but his gaze never left Mineta. The short one pretended that Dokusei wasn't there, even though he was shaking like a leaf. The class was a bit wary of Dokusei and whatever Mineta did.

"Young Sumiteru! I'll deal with Young Mineta later." All Might broke the tension. Dokusei broke his gaze on Mineta and just nodded to All Might. "Now then! Who wants to guess the MVP of the match!?"

Dokusei raised his hand, just beating Yaoyorozu. "I believe that the MVP of this match is Mina, and no, I'm not being biased. From what we saw, Mina was able to come up with a decent plan to reach the objective, cleared most of the traps, and made use of her partner's quirk." Mina was smiling at Dokusei's praise. "However, she did tell Shoji to throw Mineta out of the window. Although Shoji did catch him before he hit the ground, it wasn't a way a hero should act.

Dokusei pointed to Shoji. "Mr. Six here was really following Mina's lead. Although he did fight Sero, Shoji was technically defeated right before Mina grabbed the "bomb"."

Dokusei looked at Sero and gave him a shrug. "Scotch Tape here had some ok placement with his tape but he made them way too obvious."

His gaze then went to Mineta and his eyes narrowed. "The Perverted Grape was literally useless in this match. Most of his traps were destroyed, didn't try to fight when he was cornered, and made a comment that could easily make him lose his hero license."

"How do you know that?" Tsuyu Asui asked.

"I told him," Mina answered for him.

"What did he say?" Kaminari asked before he was elbowed by Jiro.

Mina crossed her arms over her chest; her face morphed into a grimace of disgust. "He wanted to see my chest..." she mumbled loud enough for most of the class to hear.

At that discovery, all of the girls and some of the boys looked at Mineta with disdain. All Might got everyone's attention by cleaning his throat. "Now, now, my wards, I'll deal with Young Mineta's behavior after class after I check on Midoriya." He looked to Dokusei. "Young Sumiteru, you are correct; Ashido is the MVP of this match, and I'd like to add that even though Mineta didn't do any fighting, he did slow our heroes down a bit!"

All Might looked to the class. "Well done, everyone! There were no serious injuries, apart from Midoriya! Excellent teamwork though! You all preformed splendidly, considering this was your first training exercise!" All Might began to walk away.

"After Aizawa's test, such a straight forward class is almost a let down..." a classmate commented.

"We teachers are free to hold no-nonsense classes if we so choose! Now I'm off to give Midoriya his evaluation!" He looked back to his class. "Change out of your costumes and head back to the classroom, and Mineta, check into Aizawa's office; he'll already be informed by the time you get there." And like that he was off like a rocket.

Dokusei whistled at All Might's speed. "Now that's speed." He looked to Mina and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you going to be ok, Mimi?"

She just nodded her head and stuck close to Dokusei. "I'll be fine; I was just caught off guard by his comment," she said with a forced smile. Her mind wasn't on Mineta's comment; it was actually on Shoji's. " _Why can't I just tell you...?_ "

Dokusei looked at her, seeing straight through her fake smile. "Let me know if the Pervy Grape does something like that again; I'll make him regret it."

Mina just nodded and hugged him. "Thank you, Dokusei." She hid her face in his chest. " _Is it because I know you don't see me like that? Am I too much like a "little sister" to you?_ "

Dokusei's own thoughts plagued him a bit as well. " _I'll hate the day when I have to break your heart._ "

"Come on, you two! You don't want to be late, do you!?" Kirishima interjected.

Dokusei broke the hug and gave Mina a reassuring smile before walking towards the crowd. " _I wish I could return your feelings, Mimi..._ "


	8. Chapter 8 False Alarms?

Dokusei was walking to his house alone; he and Mina split ways two blocks back, and his thoughts were filled with the events from today. How he nearly took Uraraka's head off during training and that he nearly floored the perverted grape. "I haven't lost my temper that bad in years..." he thought aloud. "Care Bare's case was more of adrenaline than rage, but I could have hurt her if she didn't duck out of the way." His blue eyes squinted. "Mineta, however, that was pure anger." He stopped moving and looked up at the sky. "The last time I was that pissed off was when Diggery made Mimi cry." The toxic man chuckled. "I punched him so hard I broke his nose."

The thought of Mina made him look back to where they split. She was quiet the entire walk; she had this lost look in her eyes; something was definitely on her mind, and he knew that it was about him. She always got quiet when Dokusei was on her mind, but she quickly hid it whenever she was talking to someone. Dokusei took a deep breath and continued walking. "She's probably like this because of what Hagakure asked earlier." His face darkened in a blush.

The class finished up, but the bell had yet to ring and Midoriya hadn't returned. Everybody was in their own little group. Dokusei was dragged by Mina to a group of pretty much all the girls of the class. The boy wasn't really paying attention to the group and was reading a text from his mother, saying she probably wouldn't be at home when he returned.

"So is Sumiteru single?" Hagakure asked quietly but loud enough for everyone, including Dokusei, to hear. Mina went stiff as a board and Dokusei nearly dropped his phone. Everybody looked at the set of floating clothes, who was leaning towards Mina. Both Mina and Dokusei had a small blushes on their faces. "What? I thought you said you two weren't dating?" She pointed to Dokusei.

At that moment the bell rang and Dokusei got up. "We're not." It was slight but he saw Mina's shoulders drop a bit. "I'm going to the restroom." Then without another word he left.

The remaining girls looked at Mina, who wore a mask to hide her current emotions. Uraraka leaned in a bit. "Are you ok, Ashido?"

Mina looked at the brunette with a forced smile. "Yeah totally fine!"

Dokusei sighed as the memory played out. "Ms. Invis does NOT know how to be subtle." He continued walking home, his mind drifting away from this world. When he returned home he heard his mother talking to someone.

"Again really?! This is the third time this month!" Higa was talking on the phone when Dokusei popped his head in; she was wearing a pretty red dress, hair done up with a white flower in it, and she had a pair of black heels in her hand. "Robun, you promised to take me out for our anniversary!" The tears just started to fall from her face; she took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself. "Tomorrow night?" She paused waiting for an answer. "You promise?" Another pause. "Alright I'll see you tonight..." Without hearing a reply she hung up and leaned against the wall; she didn't realize her son had returned home.

Dokusei decided to speak. "Mom, is everything okay?"

His voice got Higa's attention. "Oh Dokusei! I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in." She pushed herself off the wall. "And yes everything's fine." She walked to the couch and took a seat. "At least, everything will be fine."

Dokusei took a seat next to his mother. "Dad got held up at work again?"

Higa nodded. "Yes, dear, he and I were supposed to go have dinner for our anniversary tonight but it looks like it will be tomorrow." She sighed in defeat. "This has been happening a lot lately."

Dokusei pulled his mother into a hug. "Yeah, his boss has been really putting him through the ringer."

Higa chuckled lightly. "Yeah, she's a slave driver from what your father says."

Dokusei let go of his mother. "What's he doing this time?"

"He's being forced to chaperone again; he said that he would rather have to chaperone three of me drunk than one of his boss and her "business" friends." She dried her eyes as best she could before Dokusei gave her his handkerchief.

"Hopefully, Mrs. Bitch doesn't push dad too hard." He received a slap on the shoulder and a dirty look from his mother. "Ok, Mrs. Vick." He corrected the name then got up. "I got homework to do."

"Alright, hun, study hard and dinner will be ready in an hour," she said as she got up as well.

The next day Dokusei and Mina arrived to UA with reporters standing outside the main gate. "Ah great..." Dokusei mumbled loud enough for Pinky to hear. "Prepare to be bombarded by useless and pointless questions." He took a few steps forward but stopped when Mina didn't follow. He observed Mina with a lazy smile; Mina clearly wasn't paying attention as she had a slightly sad look on her face, eyes glued to the ground and a hand grasping her other arm. She was clearly thinking; what she was thinking about, the blue eyed boy didn't really know.

He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." Mina's head lifted upon hearing Dokusei's voice. "Everything okay?"

Mina slightly nodded her head. " _I need to tell him..._ " She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. "I need to talk to you about something, but not right now, I'm trying to get the right words together." Her shoulders dropped. " _And prepare for what is inevitably going to come..._ "

Her friend smiled, but dread filled his mind. " _So she's really going to do it..._ " He moved his hand from her shoulder to her head and ruffled her hair. "When you're ready, I'll be there."

Mina smiled and grabbed his hand from her hair. "I know, Doku."

The two looked towards the large group of press; the taller of the two took a deep breath. "Ready to take on the gates of hell?"

Mina laughed at his question. "The media isn't all that bad." She threw her hands behind her head and started walking. "They're probably just really curious about All Might being a teacher here at U.A."

Dokusei quickly followed his childhood friend while sighing. "Something just doesn't feel right..." As the two got closer they were bombarded with questions about All Might. Dokusei had a good hold on Mina's elbow, as he had to practically push people out of the way. They were almost through the group, however one reporter would not let up.

"What it is like having the symbol of peace as your teacher?" The reporter was a woman around her mid thirties, with light brown hair done up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a black suit of some sort, with a shash of her news company on it.

Dokusei stared directly into her eyes. His black scleras made his blue eyes pierce through the air. The reporter's face froze up in fear, as well as rest of her body. "Move." It was the only word that came from his mouth. The reporter listened and literally teleported to the side. Dokusei walked forward as Mina apologized to the woman for him.

They made it to their class not long before Aizawa walked in. "Home room starts now." He walked to his desk. "Good work on yesterday's battle training-" he pulled out a stack of papers "-I've looked over your grades and evaluations." His eyes scanned over the class, landing on his target. "Bakugo." The boy stiffened up. "Grow up already, you're wasting your talent."

Bakugo looked down a bit. "Got it..."

"And Midoriya, seems you've gotten another broken arm." The shy green haired boy looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Learn to control your quirk; your excuse is already getting old." Midoriya nodded not saying anything. "I hate repeating myself but you do have potential, assuming that you can overcome this."

"Right!" was his reply.

"Sumiteru." Dokusei raised an eyebrow as his teacher turned his focus to him. "Watch that anger of yours, you nearly took Uraraka's head off."

"Yes, Sir." Dokusei looked at Uraraka with an apologetic smile; she returned a warm smile of her own.

"Now, on to homeroom business." Aizawa got everyone's attention once more. "I apologize for this sudden announcement, but today..." The whole class got nervous as he took a pause. "You'll be picking a class president."

"Something normal!" nearly everyone yelled out. Practically everybody had their hands in the air, even Midoriya had his hand slightly visible. The only one who didn't have their hand up was Dokusei; he had his head on his desk in despair instead.

"Sumiteru, don't you want to be class president?" Uraraka asked when his head hit the desk with a notable thud.

"No, I do not want to be class president, Care Bear." Dokusei's despair grew as more people's eyes landed on him.

"Oh come on, Doku! You were awesome as class rep in middle school." Mina tried to encourage her friend, but his head stayed put.

Dokusei lifted his hand up with his index finger out. "One, I was vice president-" he pulled out his second finger "-Two, you and nearly everyone in our class pretty much forced it on me." His third finger flipped upward. "And three, I literally didn't do anything, our class president did everything by themselves."

"QUIET DOWN EVERYONE!" A voice got everyone's attention. "Leading the many is a task of heavy responsibility..!" Iida's voice got Dokusei to lift his head. "But ambition does not equate to ability! This sacred office demands the trust of its constituents." His face showed his serious nature."If this is to be a democracy then I put forwarded the motion..." His hand was the highest raised of all the class. "That our true leader must be chosen by election!"

Dokusei chuckled. "A little too wordy in my opinion, Mr. Roboto, but well said." He leaned back and watched as his classmates discussed how they should vote. " _I already know where my vote's going to._ "

After everything was counted Midoriya had the most with three, followed by Yaoyorozu with two, and Dokusei with two as well. The toxic boy glared at the two most likely culprits, Mina and Kirishima. The former whistling innocently, while the latter was trying to hide behind Mina from Dokusei's death glare.

"I only got one vote..." Iida muttered aloud. "I thought I would get zero, but someone believed in me!"

Dokusei tapped Yaoyorozu's shoulder. "Coin flip?" He pulled out a coin about the size of a U.S. quarter. "Heads you get it; tails I get it?" He showed both sides to indicate that it wasn't double-sided

Yaoyorozu shrugged. "Okay..." It's clear she wanted to be president not vice.

Dokusei flipped the coin into the air; everyone watched as it nearly hit the ceiling as it came back down. Dokusei caught it without looking and slammed it on top of his forearm. He took a peek and smirked at Yaoyorozu. "Well, Mrs. Encyclopedia..." The tall girl's face subtly dropped before returning to her neutral glare. Dokusei removed his hand over the coin. "You are our vice president." It showed heads facing up.

Yaoyorozu sighed as her shoulders dropped in relief, while Mina groaned in dismay. The pink girl hugged her friend. "Doku! Why!?"

Dokusei just simply shrugged. "Bad luck it seems."

Aizawa got up from his nap. "Fine. So your president is Midoriya and your vice is Yaoyorozu." With that the day went on and before anyone knew it, it was lunch time!

Dokusei sat with Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka. The toxic hero wanted to sit and check with Mina to see if she was ready to talk, but she gave him a death glare that made his glare look like a puppy trying to be menacing.

"So many kids here..." Midoriya was still flabbergasted by the amount of people.

"Mordy, UA is still a school, with two more grades ahead to look forward to." Dokusei tried to get Midoriya's attention. "Though I'm a bit surprised that we only have one lunch period. At my middle school we had two lunch periods." He looked around the whole cafeteria seeing it was much bigger than his old school's. "Then again we did have a smaller cafeteria." He took a bite of his food while looking at his fellow green haired classmate.

"Sorry... I'm just a little worried about whether or not I can really be class president..."

Dokusei slapped Midoriya's shoulder. "I say that you got what it takes."

"Yeah, you can do it!" Uraraka chimed in with a mouth full of rice.

"Worry not." Iida took a quick bite of his food before continuing. "Midoriya. Your grit and decisiveness in a pinch make you perfectly suited to lead us all. That's why I voted for you."

Dokusei looked at Midoriya. "Mr. Roboto has a point, Mordy. You and everyone else has what it takes to be a leader, myself and even Short Fuse included." He put and arm around the boy. "But you have one thing that a lot of us don't have naturally."

Midoriya looked at the blue eyes of his classmate. "What is that?" Fear was slowly creeping up on him. " _Oh god... does he know about One for All?_ "

Dokusei simply smiled. "A heart of gold." This caused confused looks from the group. Dokusei removed his arm from Midoriya. "Midoriya, you're here because you truly want to help people." Dokusei gave the boy a smirk. "If I remember correctly on the news, about a year back, a green haired boy ran head first into a battle with a villain when no pro was doing anything." A clawed hand went back to hi food. "You look awfully like that boy in the news, just saying."

The group was silent for a moment as they looked at the walking biohazard. "Sumiteru, why did you want to be a hero?" Uraraka voiced her thought.

Dokusei chuckled. " I didn't think I could be one with my quirk." He looked down at his hands, showing his claws fully. "I was bullied by the pure fear of me becoming a villain. It went on for about three years, that was until I met Mina." His lips pulled into a smile at the memory. "She's the reason why I'm here at all."

"You didn't want to become a hero?" Midoriya asked without thinking.

"No, I wanted to be one like any other kid." Dokusei quickly took a bite of his food. "I just never believed in myself that I could achieve such a dream." He thoughts connected within himself. " _I still do, to a certain extent._ "

"Whether you still do or not, I believe that you'll make a fine hero someday," Iida voiced his opinion after a small pause in the conversation. Dokusei nodded in thanks.

"The way you talk, Iida... are you a rich kid?!" The random question from Uraraka threw the whole group for a loop, and started a conversation on Iida's hero family. He was the youngest in a whole line of heroes; his older brother was the Turbo Hero Ingenium. Talking about Iida's family clearly brought a smile to the speedster's face.

"It's my admiration for my brother that inspired my own desire to become a hero." Iida's smile was prevalent. "Though I realized I'm not yet ready to lead anyone." He looked at Midoriya, his smile becoming calmer. "As the superior candidate, it was right that the role should go to you Midoriya."

Dokusei hummed at Iida's words. "I say otherwise, Mr. Roboto." Iida looked at the toxic boy with a questioning look. "You show a lot more of a leader than you give yourself credit for, this was the reason why I voted for you."

Iida's face was pure shock, but before he could speak the alarm sounded. Next thing they knew everyone was being pushed, shoved, and nearly trampled towards the exit.

Dokusei was pushed to the wall, with Uraraka and Iida next to him. Dokusei put himself between the mob and his friends. "Keep your arms above your waist!" He worked back at the mob, but he was shoved with ten times the force, nearly headbutting Uraraka. "Sorry, Care Bear..."

"There's no danger. It's just the media." Iida tried grabbing the rushing mob's attention. "Everyone clam d- ouch!"

Dokusei winced at the pain in his back and legs. "They can't hear you Iida, you need to get there attention some other way!" He was trying his best to protect his friends, however the two still got hit every now and then.

Iida quickly looked around; his eyes brightened up with an idea. "Uraraka make me float!" Iida reached out his hand towards Uraraka. She slapped his hand and he floated above the mob; he rolled up his pant legs and bolted forward to the exit sign. He hit the wall with a thud and grabbed on to a pipe to keep him still. "EVERYONE... EVERYTHING'S FINE!"

This caused the mob to cease its senseless panic. Iida went on about that there was no threat and that the students of UA should be ashamed of themselves for acting in such a manner. Dokusei was a bit too busy paying attention to not notice how close he was pushed up against Uraraka. "Umm Sumiteru..." Her voice got him to look at her; she had a light blush quickly spreading across her face. "Could you give me some air please..."

Dokusei looked at his situation and quickly jolted back. "I am sorry, Uraraka!" he exclaimed, spawning curious glances his way.

Uraraka's blush darkened slightly. "No worries! It was an honest accident!" Dokusei bowed slightly and went to walk away, but he felt a tug on his arm. Looking back he saw Uraraka giving him a genuine smile. "Thank you for protecting me from being trampled."

Dokusei chuckled and smirked. "No thanks necessary, Care Bear. I was doing what a hero should do."

Everyone returned to the classroom unharmed. Midoriya decided that Iida would be a better class president than himself, and class returned to normal.

The next day not was of interest until the basic hero training class. Aizawa was here instead of All Might. "Now for today's class, this time All Might, myself, and one other will be supervising."

Sero asked what they were doing. Aizawa pulled out a card like All Might did. "Rescue," was read. "Preparing you for disaster relief from fires to floods. It's Rescue training!" Everyone nearly went ballistic, while Dokusei looked at his claws. "Hey! I'm not done yet!" He pulled out the remote for their costumes. "It's up to each of you whether or not you wear your costumes. As some of them are ill-suited for this activity." The suitcase rack was fully extended at this point. "The training site is a bit remote, so we'll be going by bus. That is all, get ready."

The class got dressed and made there way to the bus. "Mordy, you look naked without your bunny outfit!" Dokusei said as loud as possible, without actually yelling. He had his mask around his neck and his hood down for now. He, Midoriya, and Uraraka walked together towards the bus.

This made the boy stutter a bit. "M-My costume didn't make it through battle training in one piece..." He calmed down and showed off the new mask he got. "The School's support company is repairing it. I just got to wait for now."

Iida made each person line up by student ID. He was conveniently placed with Mina. She had yet to talk to him, but Dokusei could wait a bit more. "Could we talk after school, Doku...?" The toxic boy barely registered Mina's voice.

Dokusei adjusted his mask around his neck. "Of course." The two sat down on the bus and they went onward towards their destination.

Iida was having a small crisis. "Darn. It was this type of bus."

Dokusei patted Iida's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mr. Roboto, your heart was in it, and that's all that matters in the end, right?" He got a nod from the the class president.

"Your quirk resembles All Might's." Tsuyu appeared to make a random comment.

Dokusei decided to chime in. "If All Might's quirk made himself turn into a flappy tube man in the wind, then yeah."

"The similarities are there." Kirishima popped in. "But that sort of simple strength enhancing quirk is awesome! You can do a lot of stuff with it!" He extended his arm to show off his own quirk. "Not unlike my hardening. It's good in a fight, but it's really boring."

Midoriya went all quirk sage for Kirishima. "I thinks that's pretty neat, though. Your quirk is more than enough to go pro."

"If you don't have a flashy quirk, you make up for it with your charisma." Dokusei gave his two cents. "Take a look at fatgum. The man doesn't have that flashy of a quirk but he's a real favorite with the kids."

"Heroes have to worry about their popular appeal too," Mina spoke up for the first time in a while.

"My navel lazer is both strong and cool," Aoyama declared. "Perfect for a pro."

Dokusei chuckled. "So long as you don't destroy your stomach, Captain Sparkles." Dokusei received a look of "Why?" from Aoyama.

"You want to talk about strong and cool?" Tsuyu got the group's attention. "That'd be Todoroki and Bakugo." The latter gave a 'tch' to his classmates. "But Bakugo is so unhinged, he'd never be popular."

"What did you say, frog face?!" Bakugo apparently took offense from Tsuyu. He got up so fast that he spooked his seating partner, Jiro.

Tsuyu simply pointed at Bakugo. "See."

Kaminari decided to poke fun at the green bomber. "We've only started socializing and already you've made it abundantly clear to us that the unpleasantness of your personality is equal to a turd."

Dokusei let out a laugh. "Oh come on, Pikachu, even a turd has more personality than Short Fuse!"

Bakugo's anger was directed towards the two of them. "Yeah okay, Mr. Vocabulary and Villain Reject. How about I pound the two of you?!"

Dokusei laughed in Bakugo's face. "Careful, Short Fuse, some people might take that the wrong way." That got Bakugo to blush and shut up and the whole bus to start busting a gut.

The bus finally came to a stop and Aizawa opened the door. "We're here. Look sharp now..."

"Yes, sir!" everyone called back.

They walked up to a large building with very beefy doors. When the class walked through, they saw a disaster version of Universal Studios Japan. "There's the flood zone, landslide zone; conflagration zone.. etc." A voice that went through a helmet got the group's attention. "Every disaster you can imagine." He appeared to be walking up the stairs, slowly coming into view. "I've built this facility myself. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint!" He finished his introductory speech as he reached the top of the stairs. Everyone saw who it was, The Space Hero Thirteen!

Both Midoriya and Uraraka went into fangirl mode. "He's a gentleman hero who does his best work in rescue scenarios!" Midoriya pulled the random fact out of nowhere.

"Ooh, I love Thirteen!" Uraraka just went off like a normal fangirl.

Aizawa walked up the the fellow teacher and started discussing about All Might. Dokusei couldn't hear most of their conversation but Thirteen did hold up three fingers for some reason.

Thirteen walked up to the class. "Before we begin, I have one or five points to make..."

" _That's a lot of points..._ " Dokusei thought as a sweat drop fell.

Thirteen went into detail on how his quirk, Black Hole, was extremely powerful and very useful at clearing debris, but it could easily kill someone if he wasn't careful.

Dokusei looked at his silver claws on his glove. " _I could very easily kill someone without really thinking..._ "

"...the use of Quirks is heavily restricted and monitored. It may seem that the system is a stable one. But we must never forget that it only takes one wrong move from an uncontrollable quirk for people to die." Thirteen continued his speech.

Dokusei clenched his fist at the thought of accidentally killing someone. Mina and Uraraka both noticed this, and both gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"During Aizawa's fitness training you came to learn about your hidden potential." Thirteen got Dokusei's attention once more. "Through All Might's battle training, you experienced the danger that your respective quirks can pose to others."

Dokusei remembered how the only time he used his quirk on another person was during battle training. " _I could've easily killed Uraraka if I made my paralyzation toxin a bit too strong._ "

"This class will show you a new perspective! You will learn how to utilize your quirks to save lives." Dokusei looked at Thirteen with more determination. "Your powers are not meant to harm. I hope you leave here today with the understanding that you are meant to help people." He bowed at the end of his speech. "That is all! I thank you for listening." Some of the class, Dokusei included, gave Thirteen applause.

Dokusei looked around feeling more eager than ever to see what he could actually do in a disaster situation, but he saw something in the courtyard.

"Great. First off..."

"Mr. Aizawa..." Dokusei pointed at the courtyard. " _Something's not right..."_

Aizawa went on full alert. "Stick together and don't move." Some form of portal had opened in the courtyard; people of all shapes and sizes started pouring out. "Thirteen, protect students."

Kirishima looked on with a bit of wonder. "What the heck is that? More battle bots like during the entrance exam?"

Dokusei pulled Kirishima back; Aizawa put on his goggles. "Don't move, those are real villains!"

Fear overcame everyone at the revelation. "Where's the alarm?" Yaoyorozu commented; she looked at thirteen. "Shouldn't there be intruder sensors?"

Thirteen answered as best he could. "Yes, of course there are..."

Dokusei looked on as villains began pouring out all over the place. He heard Todoroki give his explanation on why the sensors weren't working. "... this is a well coordinated sneak attack."

Aizawa continued giving orders to evacuate and gave Kaminari permission to use his quirk to signal for help. It looked like he was going to hold them off till they got out and or backup arrived. Midoriya tried to talk him out of it. "No good hero is a one trick pony. Thirteen, take care of them." With that, he jumped and started kicking villain ass!

Midoriya was blown away by how Aizawa handled the hordes of villains. He erased their quirks and took them down quickly. Dokusei had to grab him. "Move now, admire later!"

"R-Right..." was the reply.

They barely got ten feet when a black void appeared in front of them. "I won't allow that." The whole class stopped in their tracks. "Greetings. We are the League of Villains." The void took a more "human" shape. "Forgive our audacity, but today we've come here to UA high school, this Bastion of heroism, to end the life of All Might, the symbol of peace." Their intent was clear, to kill All Might was to take down modern hero society.

Dokusei clenched his first in rage and got into a light fighting stance; he saw Thirteen remove the cap on his finger. However before the space hero could do anything good, Bakugo and Kirishima rushed forward and attacked the void man. "You idiots!" Dokusei called out.

Their attack did nothing to the man. "My that was close... yes... students you may be the best of the best." The void began to expand. "My role is clear, I will scatter you all, to be tortured and killed! Begone!"

As the void closed in on them, Iida began to use his speed to get as many as he could out. Dokusei saw Mina falling into a portal. Without thinking he grabbed onto her and tossed her to Iida. "IIDA, CATCH!" and the speedster did, but Mina saw Dokusei fall into the portal instead.

"DOKUSEI!" She reached out her hand towards him, but he was well out of reach. The last thing she saw was him giving her a smirk and a wink.


	9. Chapter 9 Battle with a Viper?

Darkness was the only thing Dokusei saw for a moment before he was quickly watches as the stone floor raced towards him. Acting swiftly, he rolled as he landed but couldn't stop in time for his face to hit a wall. "Looks like we got fresh meat, boys!" A voice called the hero's attention.

Dokusei looked around and saw three villains surrounding him. He got up, put on his mask, and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh look, he's got some fight in him!" It was the same voice from before. At first glance he appeared male but upon closer examination the person was actually female.

She appeared to have a snake quirk because her lower half was a snake's body. It added to her height as she stood nearly two heads taller than Dokusei. Her head looked like a cobra and had black scales running all over her body. She wore a white jacket over silver body armor; it curved just enough to show off her figure. Green snake eyes pierced through Dokusei's body, and her head was protected by some form of golden armor that looked like a crown of sorts. She wielded scimitar and had silver gauntlets.

"Let's see if you last longer than my last prey." Occasionally a forked tongue escaped from her mouth. She wasn't alone; she had three goons with her, all with various degrees of snake like quirks, one of them armed with a pipe, and all wore the same white jacket. "You'll die by the White Vipers and be my little snack."A chuckle was released from Dokusei when the leader of the White Vipers finished her little monologue.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. Her hood flared as her anger rose.

"Two things-" Dokusei held up two clawed fingers "-One, vipers don't have hoods, that's a cobra thing-" another chuckle escaped from him "-and two, I'm surprised that you don't hiss your words."

"That'sss jussst a mytthh!" She quickly covered her mouth with her free hand, and one of her goons fought off a chuckle, but it didn't go unheard. She stared down at her subordinate, who went stiff. "Enough of this, get him!" Not a second later did her goons attack Dokusei.

Acting swiftly, Dokusei saw that the goons were coming at him from three fronts. " _Left, right, and middle. Not good._ " Dodging a kick from his left, he blocked a punch from his right, but left his middle exposed as a metal pipe came crashing into his abdomen. Staggering back, he covered his stomach with one hand while trying to keep his guard up. " _Got to get rid of that pipe._ " Scanning his opponents, he saw their leader staying back. " _Trying to weaken me so she can take me without much trouble._ " The goon with the pipe attacked ahead of his group. " _And that is where you fucked up..._ " Dokusei easily dodged the pipe, grabbed hold of it, and kicked the goon into another. Flipping the pipe around, the toxic hero swung at the third's face, knocking him out instantly.

"What are you idiots doing?! Get up!" The leader grabbed hold of the two still awake and hoisted them up, pushing them towards their prey.

Dokusei ditched the pipe and got back into his fighting stance. The two goons charged at him, both going for his face with their fists. Ducking low, Dokusei gave the two full force palm strikes, claws included. It didn't take long for his poison to take effect; they soon stiffened up and fell like boards. Under his mask, Dokusei was surprised by how fast his poison took them out. Looking at them, he could tell that they were clearly still alive, eyes moving, breathing clear as day. " _Guess that adrenaline enhancer did the trick._ " Turning towards the leader, it was noticeable that she was taken aback by how easily Dokusei took out her little goons.

"T-Thoesss were m-my besst men..." Her hissing returned; the grip on her scimitar tightened. "You're so dead, boy!" She swung her scimitar at Dokusei's head, who flipped backwards and kicked the blade upwards, then quickly closed the distance as she was knocked of balance. She recovered rapidly and used her tail as a weapon, sending Dokusei flying.

The walking biohazard rolled with his fall and was able to stand up swiftly. "Sorry, dying isn't on my list today; got a date with my boot to your face though, Mrs. Serpent."

"I like to see you try!" Mrs. Serpent rushed Dokusei with incredible speed.

She swiped at her opponent with her scimitar. Dokusei was able to bob and weave in and out of her swing, delivering quick punches to areas where her armor didn't cover. "Whoa!" The snake lady missed him as she lunged with her fangs, venom dripping from them. "Ok you're venomous, good to know..."

"My toxin will destroy your nervous system, making quick work of you, and I'll be able to have dinner." She lunged at him again but was knocked sideways by a crescent kick.

"So you really are into the whole cannibalism thing, aren't you?" He blocked a swing from her blade with his knife and parried off, scratching her cheek.

"Wasn't human to begin with!" She dived forward once more but was tossed over the boy's shoulder. She roared in anger as she got back up and charged again. Slashing her blade again from the outside, it was kicked out of her hand as it hit Dokusei's boot. With the same foot, he nailed her in the head with an axe kick. The leader of the White Vipers laid there as Dokusei walked away.

"Now to see if everyone's okay." Dokusei saw that he was in the rubble area. Pain shot through his right shoulder as the Viper Leader sank her fangs into his flesh; she wrapped herself around Dokusei, constricting him.

She released her fangs from him. "You insolent fool, now you'll die by-" she began coughing "-what the h-hel-" She released Dokusei from her binding; he was still standing.

"I guess it's time I explained my quirk to you." He turned his gaze towards the squirming snake woman. His mask was covered in his blood with the glowing blue lenses piercing her. "My quirk is Toxigenesis. I'm able to produce various toxins, and nearly every liquid in my body is filled with toxins, especially my blood. Your toxin does nothing to me while my own blood is slowly killing you." He knelt down and took off his mask, showing his remorse. "Unfortunately I can not create a cure. Unless I can give you medical attention immediately, you'll die within the hour, if that..."

She stared at him with wide eyes, not being able to move any more as the toxin took effect. "Help..." was all she was able to get out.

"I will." With that, he took off in a full sprint.


	10. Chapter 10 Chaos in USJ

"DOKUSEI!" Mina yelled as Iida held her back. She saw her best friend fall into the black void with that stupid smile on his face. She managed to fight her way out of the class president's grip only to fall to her knees when the void disappeared. Shock and worry were clear on her face as she looked around, seeing that about half of her class was missing.

"Where is everyone?! Can we confirm their locations?!" Iida shouted out everyone's thoughts.

Shoji used his quirk, making ears and eyes coming out of his six arms, to answer Iida's question. "They have been separated, but they are still in the facility."

Mina sighed at the news. " _There's hope that he's ok..._ " She stood up and got into a fighting stance. " _Doku can handle himself; worry about your own safety right now, Mina..._ "

"Physical attacks are no good. He'll just warp away!" Sero was trying to help form a strategy. "This guy's quirk is too much to handle!" and was failing.

"Class president!" the space hero addressed Iida. "Your job is to run back to the school and report on what's happening." Thirteen moved in front of the class, acting as a barrier between the villain and the kids. "The alarms haven't sounded, and our phones aren't working." The cold stare of the villain continued as Thirteen explained. "The alarms use infrared tech. The fact that Eraser Head is down there nullifying quirks means that whomever is interfering with the system has themselves hidden away." He took a glance at Iida. "That being the case, you going for help is our best option!"

"The class president can't very well abandoned his class..." Before Iida could say more Sato shoved him a bit.

"He said go! Out the emergency exit!" Sato got into his own fighting stance. "There are alarms on the outside, which means that these guys must only be causing trouble in here."

Mina went forward to Iida. "You're the fastest out of all of us; if anyone can do it, it's definitely you, Mr. Roboto!" She gave him her best hero smile. "We'll back you up with as much support as we can!"

"Please use your quirk..." Thirteen got everyone's attention once more, "...to save us all!"

"Do it!" everyone yelled at him.

"Aside from the fact that you have no hope..." The talking void began to expand again. "What sort of fools discuss their strategy in earshot of the enemy!? "

He began to rush the group but not before stepped in. "It hardly matters if you overhead." He activated his quirk and began pulling the void in. "You can't stop us!"

Dokusei clenched his teeth as the pain from his shoulder continued. He leaned against a wall trying to catch his breath. "I heard explosions not too far from here..." He returned to walking again. It took a bit but he reached the area where he heard the explosions. Bakugo and Kirishima were just finishing up their fight.

"That's all of them." Bakugo let the smoke roll off his hands. "Buncha mooks."

"Red Horns, Short Fuse," Dokusei called out as he entered the room. "Glad to see you two are fine."

"Sumiteru!" Kirishima's head spun around to look at his venomous friend. "Dude, what the hell happened to you?!"

Dokusei looked at his shoulder, putting a hand over it; the suit had somehow stopped the bleeding. "A villain got a lucky bite on me. I don't know how but my suit is compressing itself to stop the wound from bleeding more. It's not perfect; if I move my shoulder too much it opens, but it's better than nothing." He looked to Bakugo. "So, Short Fuse, got plans to make these assholes pay?"

"I'm going to beat that warp guy to a pulp!"

"Still pulling that immature crap at a time like this?" Kirishima interjected. "Besides, normal attacks won't work on him..."

"Shut up, shitty hair!" Bakugo continued his reasoning, "He's how these pucks are getting around. Bring him down and they'll have nowhere to run." Dokusei saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "And it's not like I don't have a way to beat him!" Just as Bakugo finished a villain rushed Dokusei.

"Yes! Keep chatting; let your guard down!" Dokusei simply sidestepped away from the villain, lifting his foot high, and delivered a devastating axe kick to the chameleon villain's head.

"Nice try, short stuff, but just because I'm injured doesn't mean I'm weak." He sent a knockout blow for good measure. "If the baddies they have are this pitiful, I highly doubt we'll get serious injuries." His mind flashed to the three villains who seemed to be in charge. " _Just those three are who I'm worried about..._ "

"Man, you two are so manly! And Bakugo, you sure are calm all of a sudden..." Kirishima exclaimed.

Dokusei was about to say something when Bakugo exploded. "I'm always calm, damned broomhead!"

"There it is!" Dokusei face palmed at the two.

"I'm out of here!" Bakugo began to leave.

"Hold up for a second." Dokusei pulled out his medkit. "I would like to have some use of my arm; do you two know how to dress a wound?"

"I thought you said your suit stopped the bleeding?" Kirishima asked.

"It has, but I practically have to keep my arm still." He simply moved his arm out a bit and blood immediately came through. "With some bandages and the compressing from the suit, I should be able to fight a little better."

Kirishima volunteered to help, and Bakugo stayed, surprisingly enough. After fixing up Dokusei the three left to put an end to the villain's little game.

Thirteen's plan for Iida to make a break for it wasn't exactly going as intended. The void had used Thirteen's own quirk against him. Iida was almost to the door, but the void chased after him. "How impertinent! I won't allow you to leave!"

Uraraka dashed forward and Mina called out to her as the girl ran.

Iida was practically right at the door; he yelled as he ran. "You underestimated me, four eyes!" The void appeared in front of Iida. "Now vanish!"

Yet before he could send Iida away, Uraraka managed to grab hold of his collar. "I'm not sure why, but if you're wearing this thing that means you must have a real body in there!" Now under the effects of Uraraka's quirk, the void was sent flying. "Go, Iida!"

Tape hit the exposed collar as Sero began pulling the villain further away. "Go! Do it!"

Iida pushed open the doors and bolted like no tomorrow. The void disappeared back to his leader.

Dokusei and his group managed to meet up with Todoroki before they saw the main entrance exploded, and they heard the voice of hope. "Have no fear! For I am here!" All Might's voice boomed throughout the U.S.J.

Dokusei chuckled at that. "Looks like these villains are in for a world of hurt."


	11. Chapter 11 USJ Tears

Dokusei and his gang were able to make it to the courtyard to see All Might in action. Bakugo started moving when they saw the Symbol of Peace trapped by the villain's monster and gatekeeper.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, DEKU!" Bakugo shouted as he landed an explosive blow on the void man and slammed him to the ground, hand on the villain's neck guard.

Ice from Todoroki covered the monster. "So I heard you people are here to kill All Might."

Dokusei and Kirishima went for the leader, the latter missed and stopped while Dokusei kept up the attack, never letting the villain relax. "Bastards like you are never going to kill the Symbol of Peace!" Dokusei roared out as he attacked

The leader was clearly able to keep Dokusei out of reach. "Nomu... take out this annoyance; then take out the explosive brat." He dodged more of Dokusei's attacks. "We need our escape route back."

Dokusei heard the ice breaking and the beast screeching. His target stopped moving for a moment, and Dokusei pulled his right arm back. " _It's now or never..._ " Claws dripping with venom, he yelled, " ** _Paralysis Strike! Full Dosage!_** "

"Nomu..." Dokusei's strike landed but his target was behind a wall of black muscle. Dokusei eyes widened with fear as he looked up at the towering beast.

"Sumiteru get out of here!" someone called. Before he could move, he was stuck and sent flying straight into Bakugo. They would have been flying for longer if it wasn't All Might catching them.

"Sumiteru, Kacchan!" Midoriya called out. "Are you two alright?!"

Bakugo got up with no injuries. "Of course I am, you stupid Deku!"

Dokusei, unfortunately, was holding is right arm. "I think I broke my arm." He looked at the Nomu; its movements were definitely slowed by Dokusei's venom. "I think my venom saved me at the right moment. His movements are slow, definitely."

"Can you fight?" Kirishima asked. A simple head shake was his answer.

"It's still five on three." Todoroki added.

Midoriya went wide-eyed at that. "If we work together maybe w-"

"NO! GET OUT OF HERE!" All Might interrupted Midoriya. He put his left hand out to stop them from fighting. "GET SUMITERU TO SAFETY!"

"Things wouldn't have gone so well if I hadn't stepped in." Todoroki got his ice ready.

"All Might, you're bleeding and I think you're..." Midoriya stopped himself from continuing.

"Right you are, Todoroki! So thanks for that! But fear not! Sit back and watch a pro get serious!" He clenched his left hand into a fist.

"Nomu. Kurogiri. Go take care of him. I'll handle the brats." Dokusei saw the leader wave them off before he rushed towards them. Before he could get far, All Might jumped into action. Nomu intercepted and matched All Might blow for blow.

The blast from each blow sent everyone back, unable to get close. "Didn't you hear me? His quirk is shock absorption."

"So what!" All Might yelled back; his fists moved to his opponent, but the beast's fists matched the hero's. "It "absorption" not "nullification"; that means he has a limit!" Everyone was getting pushed back as his attacks became more ferocious. "If he was going to beat me at one hundred percent then I'll just go beyond that!"

" _His punches are becoming faster... how?_ " Dokusei saw All Might pushing himself further. " _Holy shit... t-they're just not random either..._ " He saw the Nomu's defenses beginning to buckle fast. " _All Might planned his punches' placements to open up his opponent's guard..._ "

"A real hero is always ready to smash through trouble!" Nomu's guard was wide open for All Might's final blow. "You may have heard the words before, but I'll show you what they really mean! Go Beyond, **_Plus_** -" the hero's fist embedded itself in the Nomu. "- ** _Ultra!!_** " The whole building shook as the Nomu went flying out of the U.S.J.

Smoke was covering the field. "It was like a finishing move from a video game; he beat the shock absorption right out of him..." Kirishima was in awe as was everyone else.

"Against that power the regeneration wasn't able to keep up with the rush of attacks..." Bakugo added.

"That's the Symbol of Peace for you..." Dokusei clenched his arm as he got up. "Looks like the smoke's clearing. Look alive, we're not out of the woods yet; we still have two more to deal with." Dokusei got into a fighting stance the best he could. " _I wonder if my venom helped at all, probably not..._ "

"I certainly have gotten weaker." All Might's voice came out through the smoke. "Back in my heyday, it would have taken five punches, but that..." All Might tightened his fist. "That was over three hundred mighty blows." The two remaining villains saw the dominating presence of All Might. "Well now, villains, how about we hurry up and finish this."

"You cheated..." That caught Dokusei by surprise. "You're weakened?!" The leader went into his rant of how unfair this was and that All Might cheated. "He's not weak at all! They lied to me!"

Dokusei looked at All Might. " _Why isn't he attacking?_ " He looked back to the villains as the leader was having a breakdown. " _He could easily take him out..._ " The walking biohazard scanned the symbol of peace's body; he had a blood stain on his side. " _Is he too hurt to fight...?_ " Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Midoriya fidgeting. " _You know something, don't you, Midoriya...?_ "

"Right... let's pull back we're not ready for this." Todoroki pointed his body away from the fight.

"He's right; come on, Sumiteru, you're already hurting from your last fight." Kirishima was trying to convince the toxic boy. "Now you're even more of a liability, same with Midoriya; what if you two got kidnapped or something?"

"I know; you're right, but something's up. All Might should have dealt with those two by now. Why is he just standing there?" Dokusei pointed out that All Might had in fact not moved a muscle.

Midoriya gripped his fist more, his eyes never leaving All Might. Kirishima waved at Dokusei. "He's probably giving them a chance to surrender or is catching his breath?" He began to walk away with the others. "Come on; All Might's got this, and Ashido must be worried sick about you."

Dokusei released a heavy sigh. "Fine..." He started to walk with them while staring at his arm. "Mimi is going to kill me when she sees this." He looked back at Midoriya, seeing the fellow green haired boy hadn't moved. "Mordy, let's go."

The next thing he saw was the two villains charging at All Might, then he heard Midoriya launch himself at them. "MIDORIYA!" Everyone saw that Midoriya crossed the courtyard in an instant. "What is that idiot thinking!?" Midoriya readied a punch at the void, as a hand came through it.

Just before they made contact, the crack of a gun went through the air. "Sorry, everyone." More gun fire was set off. "We're a little late, but we brought everyone we could."

Dokusei looked towards the main entrance, seeing a small group of pro heroes. "President of class 1-A, Tenya Iida reporting for duty!" Iida yelled out as he stood with the pros.

Dokusei sat in the nurse's office. Recovery Girl had sealed up his wound, resetting his arm, and took some of his toxins to help the leader of the White Vipers. The fact that she'd live was a weight lifted off his chest. The toxic boy was in his own room; Recovery Girl's main office only had two beds, which was the same with this room.

He didn't have time to talk with Mina, but the look on her face showed more than worry when she saw he was injured. Dokusei didn't register the door opening when a pink blur tackled his side. "Dokusei, are you alright!?" Mina practically shouted into his ear, as he was also caught in a death squeeze.

"Mina, arm. Pain. Ow..." Dokusei's whole arm screamed at him. Mina realized that and let go.

"Sorry..."

Dokusei waved her off. "It's fine; everything's healed. It's just sore and tender right now." He looked at her, seeing she was still distraught. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I got hurt, Mimi."

"It's not your fault, Doku..." She returned the hug, and Dokusei felt her hands trembling. He soon felt her tears on his shoulders. "W-When I saw you go into that portal, my worst fear was that you... you..." She clenched to Dokusei more as she was unwilling to utter the words. "I don't want that..." She took a moment to compose herself. Letting go of the hug, she stepped back. "I've been trying to actually tell you this for years now... but after today, I can't live with the amount of regret if I never told you..."

Dokusei didn't say anything as he braced himself for her confession. "I love you, Dokusei."

"I know..." Dokusei looked away from his best friend, his fists clenching the sheets, not before seeing a tear leave her eye. "I don't know how long you've been in love with me, but I've known for almost two years now."

"Since middle school, so almost two years..."

"I am very sorry, Mina, but I don't return those feelings." He couldn't bring his eyes to hers, who's most likely had the dam break. "I've always seen you as my sister, as my personal hero. It just feels wrong to me..."

"I-I had a h-hunch that my f-feelings were one sided." Dokusei dared to look up. He saw many tears running down Mina's face as she tried to keep a smile. "I-I just d-didn't want to b-believe it." Hiccups interrupted her words.

Her hands covered her face as she eventually broke down completely. Dokusei tried to lay a hand on her shoulder, but the moment it made contact she ran out of the room. "Dokusei Sumiteru... breaker of young maiden's hearts..." He leaned back into his bed, covering his eyes with his forearm, as he finally let his own tears free. " _I just hope we can still be friends..._ "


	12. Chapter 12 Ready or not, Move on

Dokusei and Midoriya were discharged at the same time, so the two walked together. They didn't speak but Midoriya could tell that something was on the toxic boy's mind.

They reached the school exit seeing Iida and Uraraka waiting for them. The latter brightened up upon seeing them. "Guys, I'm so glad you two are ok!"

Midoriya went meek and blushed. "Y-Yeah, I'm good as new..."

"Thank you for the concern, Care Bear." Dokusei looked at Iida. "Good work on getting back up, Mr. Roboto; it really saved Mordy."

Iida fixed his glasses. "As class president, it was my duty to help my classmates."

"Even though you were reluctant to leave us?" Uraraka ratted out Iida, who went stiff and tried to explain otherwise.

As the two had their small argument, Dokusei let out a quick chuckle, and Midoriya soon joined in. It wasn't long till the two were in a full laughter. Iida and Uraraka took notice and hopped on in the laughter as well.

"Let's g-get going." Dokusei waved towards the direction of the train station, his laughing subsiding. "Don't want to miss our trains, do we?" Everyone nodded and went.

A few minutes later Dokusei sat on his train, looking out the window alone. "I hope Mina is ok..."

"What's wrong with Ashido?" A familiar bubbly voice spooked the toxic boy. Looking towards the aisle, he saw Uraraka standing next to his seat. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I didn't know you rode the same train as me, Care Bear."

"Yeah, I found out yesterday, but I was already off by that time." She sat down beside him. "So what's wrong with Ashido?"

Dokusei looked away, disheartened. "I..." He sighed as the words never came to help him deflect this. Looking at his friend, he saw genuine concern. "Promise you won't tell anyone about this?" Her response was to give him her pinky finger. "I'm serious." He was not amused by the gesture.

"Pinky promises cannot be broken; they are sacred." Uraraka kept her pinky out. "I promise, I won't tell a soul."

Dokusei looked around. The train car shook and bobbed every now and then; not many people were in this car, which wasn't too surprising at this time in the evening. He looked back at Uraraka's hand. He sighed and caved, his pinky locking in hers.

"Was that so bad?" Uraraka smiled at her friend. "Now what's wrong?"

Dokusei leaned in closer, and Uraraka did as well. "I broke her heart..." Even with the two leaning in, she barely heard him. "She's in love with me, but I don't have those feelings for her." He leaned back into his seat and stared up at the ceiling. "I dreaded the day that I'd have to tell her no. Now she's a mess and I don't know how to fix it."

Uraraka sat there as he told her a quick rundown of what happened. She put her hand on top of his shoulder. "Sumiteru, only time will tell if you two can bounce back from this. I say stick with her, but don't pretend that this didn't happen." She looked at the boy's eyes, clearly thinking. "Give it time and I'm sure you two will be back to normal! Somewhat..." she added that last part.

Dokusei let out a chuckle. "Who knew you'd be a therapist, Care Bear."

Uraraka tapped her finger against her chin. "Hmmm... Dr. Uraraka... I think I'll sick with hero work."

"There's nothing in the rules saying you can't do both. A lot of people suffer from PTSD after a villain attack," Dokusei clarified. "You could save people's lives and their minds from the horror of villainy."

"I'll think on that." The PA system sparked up, announcing the next stop. "That's me." Making sure she had everything, she looked back at Dokusei. "What're you going to do about all this?"

Dokusei sighed once more. "I'm giving her space today; I'll check on her tomorrow since school got canceled." The train stopped and Uraraka got up to leave. "And Care Bear..." She looked back to the toxic boy. "Thank you for the advice."

"No problem! That's what friends do, right?" With that, she left. It didn't take long for Dokusei to see her waving at him from outside.

Dokusei returned home, with a little hesitation when he passed the street that led to Mina's. When he entered his home he had just enough time to take off his shoes before his mother tackled him in a hug. "Oh my god! My baby boy's home safe and sound!" Higa squeezed her son harder. "When I got a call from UA I tried contacting you but you never answered!" She pulled him out of the hug then looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you have any idea how worried I was!?"

"Higa, darling, I'm sure Dokusei has a very good reason for not being able to answer," Robun tried to save his son.

"Yeah... this happened." He pulled out his phone. It was completely destroyed; it was surprising that it was even still somewhat in the shape of a phone. The screen was cracked in every way imaginable, the whole body was bent, the back was missing, and any buttons it had were gone. "I found out it was destroyed when I got my clothes back."

His mother looked at the phone. "What happened? All I heard was that there was a villain attack, and that you got hurt." She quickly looked him over. "You're ok, right?"

"Yeah I'm fine; Recovery Girl fixed me right up." He rolled his right shoulder. "Arm is a bit sore, but other than that I'm good." Dokusei tried to give his best smile.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Robun asked. They decided to move to the living room. Robun and his wife sat on the couch while Dokusei sat on the loveseat.

Dokusei told them a run down version of the attack. How he dealt with the White Vipers and how he broke his arm. "Seeing All Might take on the Nomu was amazing to witness in person." Dokusei shook off the goosebumps before continuing. "Then not long after that, the rest of the pros showed up. Me and another student were stent to Recovery Girl. Stayed there till the sun was beginning to set." Dokusei finished his story with a shrug. "Now I'm here with a day off from school."

The two parents looked at each other. "Mina called about thirty minutes before you got home; she sounded upset," Higa spoke. "Did something happen?"

Dokusei leaned back and let out a groan. His face showed defeat. "She told me, mom. Mina finally told me."

Higa's shoulders dropped along with the expression on her face. "And what did you say?" Robun looked down. To the parents Mina's feelings for their son was clear. Higa was the one who told Dokusei of Mina's, at the time, possible feelings.

"The truth."

The family was silent. Higa got up and sat next to her son, giving him a hug. "I'm sorry, baby."

"I-It's not your fault..." Dokusei's voice was fighting him. "It not like you were the one to break her heart."

Dokusei felt another hand on his head. "No, but we can try and help our son fix his friendship," his father suggested.

"I've got somewhat of an idea."

"Well that's better than nothing." Robun rubbed his son's head. "We'll get you a new phone some time tomorrow." Dokusei nodded at that.

They got Dokusei's new phone first thing in the morning. "Thank god all of data was saved." He looked through the phone, seeing a picture of him and Mina. Looking at the bag in his hand then up at the door in front of him, he realized he had been standing here for ten minutes.

Putting his phone away, he lifted his hand to knock when the door opened. In the doorway was Mrs. Ashido. "Oh Dokusei. I didn't know you were coming over."

"Hey, Mrs. Ashido." Dokusei did a little bow. "I just wanted to check up on Mina. Is she ok?"

"As ok as one can be after getting their heartbroken. She's been in her room since returning from school." She looked back inside for a moment.

"She told you?" Dokusei rubbed his neck.

"Honey, I've always known-"

"Were we that easy to read..." The thought passed through the toxic boy's head.

"-and I've always known that you didn't return her feelings." She gave a sigh. "I tried talking her out of it, but she gets stubborn ." She saw the bag in the toxic boy's hand. "What's in the bag?"

Dokusei lifted it up. "My last minute, half ass apology/feel better bag." A chuckle left him at his explanation. He brought the bag closer to her.

"Don't you want to give that to her yourself?" Mrs. Ashido asked.

"I-I don't know if that's best." The boy shifted on his feet. "I want to give her space but I don't want to pretend that this didn't happen." Dokusei's posture dropped. "I just don't know what to do."

Mrs. Ashido shook her head. She grabbed Dokusei's arm and dragged him inside, giving him some time to remove his shoes, then dragged him to their living room. "MINA ASHIDO! WAKE YOUR PINK BUTT UP; YOU GOT A VISITOR!" she yelled as she sat Dokusei on the couch before going to her daughter's room.

"MOM!" Mina yelled as her mother dragged her into the living room. "I don't w-" her words stopped as her eyes locked onto Dokusei.

Before Dokusei could say anything, Mina managed to escape from her mother and back into her room, slamming the door shut. Mrs. Ashido tried to open the door but couldn't. "Mrs. Ashido, thanks for the effort and the thought, but it's clear that Mina isn't ready to see me yet," Dokusei said as he got up and walked to the mother. "Give this to her and I'll see her tomorrow at school." He handed her the bag and took his leave. Mrs. Ashido looked at the bag then put it on the door handle of Mina's room.

Dokusei walked the city mindlessly, eventually stopping at a building he hadn't been to since the start of the school year, his old dojo. It had a for sale sign on it. He went up to the door and saw a note saying they moved locations. "That's on the other side of town." He looked inside seeing that all of the equipment was gone. "Master Howl didn't tell me they were moving..." He pulled out his phone to check something.

"Dokusei?" a voice spoke up.

He looked at the new voice, seeing a man in his late fifties. "Master Howl! I was just about to call you."

Howl had graying brown hair and brown eyes; he wore a black T-shirt with a white over-shirt and blue jeans and tennis shoes. "I'm here meeting a potential buyer. I'm sorry I forgot to notify you about the move."

"It's ok, Master Howl."

"I told you to call me David when we're off the mat."

"Sorry, sir..."

"How's UA? Heard what happened yesterday."

"It's... different, that's for sure, and yeah, me and my class were in that. We're all fine by the way."

Howl looked at his student. "Then why does it look like you're not?"

Dokusei sighed. "You remember Mina Ashido?" He nodded. "You properly know that she has a crush on me."

"Ah, girl trouble, I take it you didn't return those feelings and now you're wracked with guilt?"

"Yeah..."

"My best advice is to get up and move on. Time will tell if you're still friends."

"Does giving her an I'm sorry gift help?"

"Depends on the girl, but from what I remember of her, you should be fine as long as you gave her the right stuff."

"A plush of her favorite foreign hero, I was going to give that to her for a birthday anyways, her favorite chocolate, and a dart board."

"Why a dart board?"

"So she can hang my picture and throw darts at it if she doesn't want to forgive me."

Howl burst out laughing for a few minutes. "At least you put thought into it!"

"Yeah..." Dokusei looked up at the sky; it was nearing lunch. The weight of uncertainty lifted a bit, but it was still there. "I'll find out tomorrow."

Several hours had passed before Mina took the bag into her room. She saw the dart board first. " _I should probably set that up just to scare him._ " She saw the plush of a white horse with a translucent horn and red eyes. " _I only mentioned her once; he was always good at remembering stuff like that..._ " She saw her favorite chocolate. "Damn bastard." She immediately opened the box and took a sweet treat. " _He thinks I hate him... I don't, I'm just disappointed at... everything..._ " She sat on her bed and hugged her teddy bear. " _Why couldn't I take mom's advice sooner..._ "

A knock came from the door. "Mina, dinner's ready," her mother spoke through the door.

"I'll... be right out..." she said as she looked at the stuff Dokusei gave her.

She didn't come out until about ten minutes late and had a quiet dinner with her folks.


End file.
